The Office Stalker
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: "Honestly, dude, you need to file a restraining order." The thing was.. as much as he wanted to listen to him, he kind of liked the attention. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Delusion

**Welcome all DBZ fans, I hope you are super excited! ^_^**

**This is my second Bra/Goten fic, so please give it justice :) **

**Of course, this is alternate universe (everyone is human!).. For once, I'd like to write one...**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DragonBall Z (includes themes, characters, storylines, etc); DBZ rightfully belongs to Akira Toriyama without question!

**Status: **_Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, blame Majin Buu; he's terribly illiterate..._

**Written**: September 30th 2012

**Revised**: October 2nd 2012

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 1: Delusion**

She didn't know when this infatuation started, why this infatuation took place or how such infatuations occurred.

But did that stop Miss Bulla Briefs from pursuing her latest conquest?

Hell no.

In fact, it was all the more reason to continue the courtship. And by courtship - not by most people's standards - she meant using her high-powered binoculars to gaze at him from afar. Other courtship practices included sketching, painting and recording his person. She made a point to capture every feature; his pink lips, his gorgeous raven eyes, and even his attractive backside. She needed every detail...

Does it sound obsessive? Yes.

Does it sound creepy? Possibly.

But Bulla did not care whatsoever in the least...

The man that she was infatuated with?

He was her boss.

**:3 :3 :3**

"I really can't believe you, Bulla." That was all that her best friend Pan told her, the moment Bulla had to make up another excuse...

Pan, a beloved co-worker, friend and confidante at the age of twenty-one, took a sip of her usual vanilla milk as she prepared herself for the crap-load of excuses. Considering that the girls were not in high school anymore, Bulla still had the childish tendency to 'expand her beauty sleep'. In Pan's world, she was nothing but lazy.

"We are not in high school anymore, Pan," Bulla rolled her azure eyes, as she flipped her pin-straight, teal hair to cascade down her shoulders.

"Of course we're not," Pan scoffed. "Now will you please tell me why I had to drag my butt here? Some of us have work to do."

Though Pan had matured nicely from graduating high school, Bulla had not. In fact, Pan was pretty certain that her friend only had the intention to stay young and beautiful.

Apparently filling out job application forms was a waste of time.

But of course Bulla didn't really need to get a job; her family was freaking rich enough to live the rest of their lives in luxury. Whereas Pan had to work her butt off to get where she was today.

"What if I told you this was work-related?" Bulla smiled mischievously, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement and.. desire.

When Bulla Briefs' eyes sparkled like that, only one thing came to mind. And in Pan's mind, it was a person.

She had to feel sorry for him for being the object of Bulla's affection. And the fact that Bulla **never **gave up on something was even worse...Considering that many boys see Bulla as a sex appeal, this one man had no freaking idea that she even existed in the first place. Though Pan tried to prove it to her friend, Bulla refused to listen.

"If you want to talk about clothes or how I look everyday in these jeans, fine. But **him**? No way," Pan said.

"As much as I want to point out how your butt looks in those, that's not it. And second of all, what is wrong with me trying to ask you for some very simple advice?" Bulla asked calmly. She pulled out her compact mirror and some bubblegum pink lip-gloss; her lips needed nourishment.

She always tended to show how feminine Bulla was around Pan, who clearly had simple taste. Compared to Bulla, Pan assumed she looked like a rebellious Bratz doll.

Pan pursed her lips in a straight line. She crossed her arms, in a 'manly' manner (as Bulla put it), Pan finally retorted. "You talk about him all the time, Bulla. He's pretty much your number one fetish of the month." Pan was also known for her sarcasm - which Bulla only sometimes appreciated. Only because Pan enjoyed pissing her off. Which most people can't even do nowadays. Bulla came off as an intimidating young woman and she was not afraid to show it...

Bulla snorted. "Fetish. How cute. I think a much better term would be -"

"Obsession."

Bulla glared into Pan's brown orbs, gleaming with playfulness. "I was thinking something a little less creepy."

It was time for Pan to glare back. "Define: "little less creepy"."

And this was part of the segment where Bulla had nothing to say; if there was anyone in the world that could match her ability to retort joking comebacks, it would be Pan.

Each time Pan said something smart-ass like this, Bulla could swear she heard the gods above her laughing at her. And her pride always paid the price...

But what really irritated Bulla most sometimes was the smug little smirk on Pan's lips; who was the child now?

"Oh shut up," Bulla muttered, finding solace by drinking her chocolate milkshake. As much as she wanted a martini, she couldn't have one at 10:00 AM could she?

"Hey, you were the one that wanted to tell me about your latest fantasy," Pan chuckled. "Not like I wanted to know what you say in your sleep."

For the past sixty days, Bulla - for absolutely no explained reason at all - found herself attracted to her boss. Goten Son. Of all people she wanted to pursue, she had to choose someone who didn't know she remotely existed. For someone she had to choose, she chose someone who was more inclined to pay attention to boring paperwork.

But he did have gorgeous hair, handsome facial features and an endearing personality... Of course Bulla would be thinking how he'd do in bed. After all, she was a virgin and she had next to a million fantasies about that sort of thing. Pan, to no surprise, always thought that she had a sick obsession. But then again, Pan was a virgin too.

"You are so cruel, you know that?" Bulla pouted.

"Oh yeah? What could I have done to make you think I'm cruel?"

"The fact that you are not sympathizing with me and my situation. The fact that you love to toy with my feelings. What else?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"How about this; "Bulla, I know for certain that you and Goten are the perfect couple." Right?" Bulla smirked.

Though she was unaware that Pan was thinking the exact opposite. But.. it couldn't hurt to play a game.."You're right, Bulla. You guys deserve each other."

Bulla picked up her sarcasm right away though. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Bulla tilted her head to the side, as she studied her friend's facial expression and her previous tone that she had used to reply.

"Nope. I'm 100% serious."

"About time," Bulla nodded in approval, as she returned the same enthusiastic smile as her friend.

Now that the two women had surpassed the 'impasse', and that Pan had 'allegedly' changed her opinion to match Bulla's.. It was all the more encouraging to her to start pursuing her boss. Though the rules of falling in love with a co-worker were not forbidden, falling in love with your boss on the other hand.. Pan felt like it would be. But since she knew how determined of a person Bulla was, should she doubt how she could accomplish winning him over? After realizing how much of an intimidating person Bulla could be, Pan knew that she would be alright in the end.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Obviously, I've made some changes to this chapter; now - may I present the never-ending banquet of cyber-cookies! :)**

**All of them are yours if you kindly let me know what you think! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Derangement

**Considering that cyber cookies are inexpensive these days, no wonder I can just give them all out to you! XD **

**Thank you goes out to...**

**goldenrosebud**: Thank you so much - you made my day with your review :)

**Amsim**: Ha, ha, thank you very much ;) I'm trying to make it sound witty.. Kudos to you for pointing that out! ^_^

**Amara the hedgehog**: I see that someone likes cyber cookies... :) I am also excited to hear from you again; you sound so happy and enthusiastic! Which I appreciate! ^_^

**Status: **_Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman...0_0_

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 2: Derangement**

Goten Son was the man that made life bearable at work.

He was one of those people that held natural charm. He was nice. He was one of those people that helped others. The list could pretty much go on...

If you need help with re-stocking the printer, he's the man to go to.

If you need help carrying all that paperwork your supervisor forces you to carry using your strength alone, he's also the man to go do.

He was just that kind of a guy...

But when it came to dealing with stalkers.. that was a different matter altogether. For some unadaquately explored reason, Goten always felt like someone was watching him from afar.. which was disturbing, to say the least. Yet when he turns around, no one was in sight. It was both creepy and irritating; Goten always thought that he was just paranoid. At first. But that didn't seem to be the case anymore...

"Hey there, Goten. Is everything all right?"

There was only one person that could help him take his mind off things.. His beautiful fiance..

Goten turned around to see the angel of his dreams; he swore that she was pure.. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of chesnut, as was her hair which cascaded past her shoulders in glamourous waves, and they were gleaming with happiness. Her lips were thin, but they were a light pink - which made them all the more kissable. Valese was beautiful from the inside and the outside; honestly, he knew he made the right choice when he asked her to marry him...

As he embraced his fiance in his arms, he couldn't help but have a feeling that something was wrong...

**:3 :3 :3**

Bulla was pretty sure that she knew everything about him.

From the data she had gathered, she thought that he was single. She thought that he was available.

But now that Bulla thought about it, someone as gorgeous as Goten Son probably wasn't single...But no matter..

Though Bulla felt a rage of jealousy through her veins, she knew that she'll get him in the end.

After all, Bulla was prettier than her. She was certain that men liked exotic beauties; Bulla's azure hair was perfectly exotic. Boring brown was not.

Her plan to retrieve her boss, was being put into motion...

**:3 :3 :3**

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Pan observed. Though it wasn't much of an observation since anyone may pretty much notice the gruesome expression on one Bulla Briefs' face. "No, wait. I think you woke up in the wrong bed." Considering that Bulla was a one-man type of guy, the way that she dressed sometimes would make other people think otherwise. For today's dress code, Bulla wore a tight, black mini-skirt that slimmed down her thighs, a pair of midnight blue cap toe boots and a grey sphagetti-strap shirt that accentuated her cleavage. Some people might think she was over-dressed for work, but in Pan's mind, it meant that Bulla's self-confidence was at an all-time-low. Meaning that something had obviously upset her...

"Oh ha, ha." With the snarky tone, the angry gleam in her blue eyes and the way Bulla tried to hide said anger.. there was no doubt that it was probably about Goten.

"I tried to warn you, you know," Pan took a sip of her coffee, before proceeding.

"That wasn't a warning, Pan. Next time, if he happened to so have a girlfriend, just say "Bulla, he's fucking taken!". But don't say something like "oh, I'll support you Bulla. There's no way a hot guy like Goten would ever resist a girl like you!". That is bullcrap right there! Do you know how embarrassed I was? Seeing him with her?" Bulla ranted. Precisely five seconds later, her head was throbbing. She needed her daily supplement of sugar...

Pan smirked in amusement. "Seems to me someone missed their Skittles today."

"Ugh.. I just want to go home," Bulla groaned. "I don't want to deal with paperwork right now, I don't wanna deal with sugar withdrawals, I just want to leave." Bulla had dealt with enough trauma for the day... Sometimes she wished that she didn't see Goten Son with Miss Plain Jain...

But then again, coveting after the unattainable men was kind of hot...

"Good luck," Pan snorted.

Bulla would need all the luck she could get...

**:3 :3 :3**

**I know there isn't much action going on, but once you read the next two chapters, I guarantee you will be like: 0_0 Man, is she ever crazy...**

**But, if you give a review, I promise to update super-quick ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Duplicitous

**Thanks goes out to these amazing reviewers!**

******Amara the hedgehog:** You definitely earn a cyber-cookie! :D As long as you keep reviewing, hehe XD. Even though Goten's engaged, I'd love to see how Bulla would plan to get Goten. LOL. She was SO close to going ballistic. Not even kidding. But I don't blame the poor girl; I'd be like that too! XD

**Amsim**: Yep - now her creepy stalker skills are gonna be turned up a notch! :)

**Death101- Fox Version**: Thank you so much for reviewing, first of all. I find it helpful to the reader to get a visual picture of the scene I'm creating; I love writing every single detail. ;) Second of all, I sometimes tend to write characters a little OC, but most times I keep them themselves, you know? Thirdly, to answer your questions, Bulla does come from a rich family, but her mother wanted her to get her own job. You'll find out what company Goten is in charge of soon enough.. Fourthly, thanks so much for correcting that mistake; I feel somewhat embarrassed. But thank you, once again! Hope to hear from you!

**Loregar**: I'm into drama too because then the story doesn't turn out to be boring. Seriously, I read this HORRIBLE book about a guy who chops a piece of wood. Just to prove that he can chop wood. See what I mean? Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing :)

**Status: ****Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, blame the Slenderman! Thank you ^_^**

******The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 3: Duplicitous**

Bulla had her schedule in order; All she wanted to do was to go home, take a hot bubble bath, get a manicure and eat all the sweets she wanted while watching The Last Song. But of course, fate was cruel and did not allow her this luxury.

She just had to grin and bear the rest of the day's work.

She just had to grin and bear the fact that her love interest was engaged.

Why her mother forced her to go through this hell, specifically an insurance company, was beyond Bulla's comprehension.

It wasn't like Bulla was irresponsible with her money; some weekends, she'd treat herself to $9,000 stilletos and a little black dress that matched. Occasionally, she may buy the best make-up that Sephora had to offer - which was everything in the store. How could this be irresponsible? Bulla needed all of these things in her beautification ritual, as well as in daily life.

She was 21 years of age and she was entitled to spend her money wisely; she invested her allowance money in clothes. Hell, if she wanted to, she could create her own fashion line.

Instead, she found herself as an intern - who did nothing more than answering phone calls and serving coffee to her employers in associate meetings - with no salary.

What was the point of working, if she couldn't get paid?

_To get Goten,_ Bulla thought to herself. Even though he had a fiancée, Bulla thought it was the perfect challenge; Goten could do way better than that hussie! She probably won him over by her lack of personality, lack of intelligence and lack of beauty.

Bulla smirked. She had ALL that - PLUS charm. There was no way a man as hunky as Goten could resist her...

"Looks like someone's in a good mood."

Trunks. The elder brother; the momma's boy, the Capsule Corp president and Virgin Of The Year for the 25th year in a row. Surprising for someone who had the appearance of sex appeal.

"What do you want, Trunks?" Bulla asked, as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Mom wanted me to keep an eye on you again. She heard about your break-out attempt," Trunks' cobalt eyes shone with amusement, as he attempted to hold back a taunting laugh.

"So what? You have to change my diaper too?" Bulla retorted with a sarcastic remark.

"Don't be a retard when I'm only trying to help you out." Clearly Bulla's smart mouth came from their father...

"And stalking me is what you call 'helping me out'? No thanks."

"Suit yourself. Maybe I'll just say hi to Goten," Trunks shrugged his shoulders, as he witnessed his younger sister spitting out the contents of her drink.

"What? Since when were you friends with my boss?" Bulla inquired.

Now this bit of information was interesting.. Trunks was tight with Goten. Bulla could certainly use this to her advantage..

She smirked, her eyes sparkling with mischief...

"There's something I need you to do for me."

Clearly this meant that Trunks had no choice but to obey her. Much to his annoyance, Bulla was clever enough to use a little dirt on him to get her own way. What a brat.

"Christ, Bulla, what is it?"

"Tell me everything you know about Goten."

"What is this? Someone is in love with my best friend? Someone that is too cowardly, or possibly too lazy, to ask him out herself?" Trunks couldn't help but enjoy the flustered and extremely pissed off look on his sister's face..

"Trust me; if you say one word about this, I'll seriously tell Dad about that time when you-"

"Damn it, damn it, okay! Fine! I'll help you out. But I'm not gonna guarantee that he'll fall in love with you at first sight."

Bulla smiled, her prim and proper innocence back in place. "Thank you very much for your co-operation."

_Goten, once I'm through with you, WE will be engaged..._All is fair in love and war, so the saying goes.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Dude, I think you have a secret admirer," was the first thing that Trunks said, as he entered his friend's office.

Goten tilted his head slightly, intrigued and curious. "Really? Who is it?"

Trunks snorted. "I'd love to tell you, but I'm just going to give you a piece of advice. Lock your door."

**:3 :3 :3**

"So, what do you think? Pretty clever, huh?" Bulla asked, her voice sounding proud and smug. She took a sip of her milk-shake, waiting eagerly for her friend's reply.

Fortunately, Bulla was entitled to coffee breaks.

Pan snorted. "Whatever you say."

"Let's cut the bull-crap and just say how this plan is brilliant."

Pan raised a raven eyebrow skeptically. "You think involving your brother's a good idea? He can't even keep a secret."

"You'd be surprised what will make him quiet," Bulla winked.

"Black-mailing your bro. Nice." Out of all the sleezy, sloppy cards that Bulla had to play, Pan was certain this card as the worst.. But.. She figured things couldn't possibly turn out bad for Bulla. She was one tough woman.

"So if this plan actually works, you're probably going to have to do something extra to keep Trunks quiet on the whole thing."

"So..you're asking me if I'll let him date you? Alright, that'll work," Bulla nodded in approval.

Pan sighed.. maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

**:3 :3 :3**

**I know, not the greatest chapter in the world.. but we're getting to the plot people!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dilemma

**Who's up for chapter 4? :D The plot is gettin' good now :)**

**Amsim**: I knew you would ask this :D Well, you will find out later on... Just keep reading, 'kay? :D

**yellow bird**: Good questions to ask! ^_^ First off, Pan and Goten are not related. But Gohan does exist ^_^ Thanks for reviewing :3

**Amara the hedgehog**: You're pleased that she's not getting paid? Does that mean you think she's a brat? XD Would I stalk Goten..Definitely! ^_^ Ha, ha, that is SO true about this story; thanks for stalking and reviewing! LOL!

**Death101- Fox Version**: Thanks so much! I thought it was clever myself; I thought it was the right thing for Trunks to say, hehe. Yes, this story is an alternate universe and does NOT follow canon. Oh about the blackmail.. everyone's curious about THAT! You'll learn about that soon enough :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Status****: Edited, but if there are any grammar mistakes, blame the Slenderman. Thanks! ^_^**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 4: Dilemma**

"Tell me all that you know."

Not only was Bulla Briefs requesting this information, she was demanding it. After spending one hour talking with Goten.

Trunks sighed in an irritated fashion. "You are such a little brat, aren't you?" Trunks euniciated with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"You told me that you'd help me Trunks," Bulla crossed her arms and her legs, not exactly contradicting Trunks' previous statement.

Bulla could be the brat, that played ball with the big boys, if she wanted to. But she also had her beauty to get what she wanted... In the case of her pursuit for Goten, it was the perfect plan.

Aren't most men vulnerable to women? No, momma's boys such as Trunks do not fit into the equation.

"I didn't offer to help you; YOU are the one that blackmailed me to do this." Trunks swore that he was going to get it once she got rejected. He knew that she'd never have a chance with Goten; he was a taken man. As much as he wanted to tell his little sister and to protect her from getting heartbroken, Trunks decided this was far more entertaining.. Bulla was such a high-maintenance diva sometimes.

"Boys love it when a girl can do something they can't." Trunks was gonna have so much fun... "You know, I just saw Goten having trouble with the photocopier. I'm sure he'd be gracious if you fixed it," Trunks said.

"Well, then, I guess I'm on the job," Bulla smirked, completely fixated on the compliments that Trunks was giving to her. She was also unaware that Trunks was amused.

"You should probably head on down. He isn't gonna wait for you forever."

It honestly didn't take much to get on Bulla's good side; stroke her ego with a huge amount of suck-ups and you're practically the equivalent of a best friend in her world.

"You know something Trunks? You're an awesome brother, helping me out like this," Bulla smiled charmingly; the very kind of smile that would melt someone's heart...

"Really?" Trunks had every right to be cautious; Bulla was sometimes genuine and sometimes cunning. Sometimes, she never even means what she said.

"Nope. This is just a favour you owe me."

But sometimes...Bulla's heart was made of pure gold; especially if it doesn't seem like it right now.

**:3 :3 :3**

It was one thing to lie to Bulla's face, it was one thing to stroke her ego, but certainly TRICKING her into doing the most complex of tasks was something that nearly everyone never did.

To be terribly honest, Bulla was surprised that Trunks would pull off such a feat.

Honestly, she didn't even know HOW to reset the photocopier, which made her all the more embarrassed and angry.

Bulla's azure eyes sparkled with discontent. What was she supposed to do now? Call for help?

The ONLY time Bulla ever needed help was in life threatening situations. Otherwise, she'd do things herself. Like her father. And man, was she EVER like him...

"Hey, do you need help with that?"

Bulla's heart nearly stopped beating.. All from recognizing the man's deep, gentle voice..that ran shivers of pleasure down her spine.

Bulla turned around to see the man of her dreams smiling in her direction... She could see the way his eyes were gazing at her..

"Yes. Please," Bulla replied, her voice coming out squeaky (much to her embarrassment).

As Goten's hands expertly removed a certain part of the photocopier, Bulla subconsciously gazed at him...

She licked her lips in appreciation as her blue eyes soaked in all the handsome features this man had to offer. They lingered on his thick lips before trailing down to the rest of his body...

Bulla's cheeks flushed slightly as she took in the sight of his perfectly sculpted ass..

It was so fine.. She could just reach out and just squeeze those butt cheeks. If she wanted to...

"There you go. It's all fine now."

Bulla cursed to herself, as Goten turned around - the lovely view of his backside was now gone.

"Are..you okay?" Goten asked hesitatingly, noticing how red her cheeks were coloured.

Bulla could swear that she died and went to heaven. "Y-yes, thank you." To save herself from embarrassment, Bulla tore her eyes away from his curious, raven orbs - looking into the essence of her very soul.

"Take care," Goten waved farewell, leaving Bulla to dwell on her thoughts.

Bulla twirled a piece of her precipitous cerulean-green hair, re-imagining the scene that just played out...

She was certain that she'd have more balls to talk to him next time around.

But at least her plan was progressing; Pan would most likely suck on that. That was if she wasn't busy with Trunks.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Here we have it folks - their first, brief meeting! **

**Bulla's already turning out to have lecherous thoughts! LOL**

**Please leave a review - I'd LOVE to know what you think! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Doctrine

**This chapter is gonna turn out to be real interesting... You'll see what I mean (wink, wink)**

**Death101- Fox Version**: Don't worry - Bulla will NOT turn out to be a psychotic murderer that just escaped from prison. To be honest though, she kind of scares me too. 0_0 Trust me - Trunks WILL be in trouble.. eventually. Thank you so much for correcting that mistake. I swear to God, this chapter is actually EDITED! Thanks for reviewing :)

**Amara the hedgehog**: To be honest, I really can't tell if people are sarcastic or not. LOL. Especially if I'm reading what they say on the computer.. Anyways, Goten's butt is so good-looking, I can't even begin to describe the perfection of it. He he... Thanks for reviewing!

**Amsim**: I love the fact that you reviewed! Thanks so much! ^_^

**Status:** **I swear to God, this chapter is edited! Thank you :3**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 5: Doctrine**

"You should have seen his ass! Gosh.. if there's any reason why I'm happy to work here, it's definitely because of that," Bulla gushed excitedly to her friend, who reluctantly agreed to meet her at Starbucks for a quick latte.

Secretly, Pan was wondering why Bulla was treating her like her own personal diary. Did she really need to know the details about Goten's butt? Did she really want to know what he'd look like naked? To her dismay, Pan had to suffer in silence; Bulla did not like the ancient art of journalism. Only because her diary could not give her advice.

Pan rubbed her poor temples, which were beginning to draw in the ideal headache from hell.

"I know what you're thinking; that I'm getting way too ahead of myself, but you have to admit that Trunks was a GENIUS for what he did." Bulla was never the type to compliment her brother too often; the rare times show that she was actually capable of the human emotion of sibling love. Not that Bulla would ever admit that aloud.

"Is that what you think he did? That Trunks would actually want to set you up with Goten?" Pan asked with a skeptical tone of voice, as she took a sip of her chocolate latte.

Bulla scoffed, while pulling her pin-straight cerulean hair into a high ponytail. "Of course not. Honestly, Trunks doesn't have a good poker face. I could tell something was up."

Pan couldn't help but smirk. "So what do you plan on doing about him?"

"Let's just say I have a way to keep him quiet. If he doesn't want anyone to know about the time that he put worms in Dad's boots, the time when he let his younger sister get piss-drunk at fifteen, the time when he 'accidentally' gave Dad Grandpa's Viagra, the time when he blew up the elevator...There's a whole bunch of other stuff," Bulla shrugged, noticing the surprised expression planted on Pan's face.

"Oh..my..God." Considering that there were other things that Trunks did.. It was still shocking that he was quite the trouble-maker.

Bulla nodded, trying not to look amused, but trying to appear disappointed. "He'll know what's good for him if he doesn't stay quiet."

"But still - forcing Trunks to get Goten for you.. A little unorthodox, isn't it?" Pan asked curiously.

Bulla waved off Pan's question with a wave of a hand. "Oh, please. I'm actually doing you a favour. Trunks will get you as a girlfriend if he gets Goten for me. What's unorthodox about that?"

Pan sighed heavilly. "Blackmailing him?"

"Yes, well, I haven't had any other methods that would have worked on him."

"And you seriously don't have any other methods to get Goten yourself?"

Bulla did not seem to be fazed by Pan's immediate follow-up question. She blinked, though, in surprise. She wasn't exactly expecting Pan to ask a question like that. But then again, she was a little bit harder to read than Trunks ever was. "What do you mean?" Bulla asked slowly.

"I'm saying if that you really want him to notice you, you have to show it."

In retrospect, Pan should not have given her that advice at all. God knew what Bulla would do the next day..

While Pan was sulking to herself, Bulla couldn't help but ponder over her friend's words. Of course she wanted Goten to notice her.. So what should she do? Change her dress code? Give him a present? Hmm. Neither of those ideas sounded too unappealing.

Maybe she should ask Trunks what Goten would want.

**:3 :3 :3**

"You're insane. You know that right?"

"Come on - it's just a thank you gift, that's all."

Trunks couldn't help but laugh; it was just like Bulla to over-do things. But it wasn't like Trunks was going to STOP her from actually going through with this plan of hers. It was going to be quite entertaining...

"This is how you're planning to win a guy's heart? Through material items?"

Bulla's eyebrows furrowed, not appreciating her brother's twisted sense of humour. Not that he had any to begin with. "What do you think I should do then? Perform a striptease?" Bulla asked sarcastically.

As much as Trunks was tempted to see Bulla make a complete fool of herself while doing that.. he decided to encourage her to do that another time. "Oh yeah - go ahead and do it. That is if you don't value your job."

"I'd love to hear your suggestions," Bulla replied, crossing her arms as she sat down on the living room couch.

It was a Friday night; Their parents, Bulma and Vegeta, were out on their monthly date night. Considering that their father had a problem with public displays of affection, Bulla didn't even want to know how things played out.

But Bulla was glad that Trunks had nothing going on; he had much better things to do with his time. Such as helping Bulla with her love life.

"Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you," Trunks warned Bulla.

"Oh, please. What could you possibly say to me that will offend me?" Bulla raised an eyebrow, not believing one word her brother said.

"For one, Goten doesn't appreciate expensive presents. He's the type of man to enjoy a nice meal. And God knows that you can't cook."

"How hard could cooking be?"

"I'm just saying. Back out now while you still can." Of course, it was just something to get Bulla fired up: not a saying to get her discouraged. If her pride - as large as it got - was in trouble, Bulla would do anything to defend it. The sad thing was, she would do ANYTHING.

"I have two days to cook something. Shouldn't be that hard," Bulla shrugged her shoulders in response.

Trunks smirked. _We'll see about that, won't we?_

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh, no. What is Bulla gonna make? Thanks Trunks for egging her on! :P **

**But seriously, she's desperate to do anything at this point to get Goten's attention. **

**And no, she's not considering murder as an alternative. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: Discombobulation

**Honestly, I think I need to proofread my pieces more often.. It seems like I make even more mistakes! LOL! **

**Thanks goes out to:**

**LNCrow**: Bulla's gonna need all the luck she could get! XD

**Death101- Fox Version**: Did you really think I was gonna have Bulla to be a psycho-killer? I would NEVER do that.. :) Are you saying you want to bet on the dish? Well, let's hear your bid! LOL XD And thanks ONCE again for correcting that tiny mishap. I definitely need a beta-reader. XD

**Amara the hedgehog**: Murder is definitely not tolerated in this story; I just think it'll make Bulla look like insane.. 0_0 And when I said that, I actually meant that Trunks gave Vegeta the viagra pills that belong to Trunks' grandpa! Sorry if that confused you.. I actually used to have a diary, but I don't write in it anymore. It's weird. It's like I don't make the time to write in it. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**Amsim**: Yep - pretty much. But she thinks she can become a good cook in less than two days. LOL!

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Valese! Or the Slenderman. Whichever one you find unlikable...**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 6: Discombobulation**

If there was anything that Bulla HATED in this world, was the fact that she wasn't right 100% of the time. Because her pride was something that she took seriously, a huge blow to it led to major anger - that she'd take out on everyone else around her. Her number one pet peeve? Someone else being right. Not her. Very rarely did Bulla ever wish she listened to other people. To be honest, this was one of those times.

Bulla groaned in frustration, practically telling herself that it was time to throw in the towel. She couldn't cook. At all. Even her family knew that.. Cooking was an extremely difficult task. They couldn't blame her.. Right?

The kitchen was absolute hell. To be honest, there was no better term to describe it. The whole room was filled with smoke, but it was far from being in flames.

Bulla ran her fingers through her cerulean locks, almost ready to pitch a fit. She was past 20 years old and already she was evolving back into a little kid if something never went their way.

She chastised herself for even REMOTELY thinking that the way to win a man's heart is through his stomach... Maybe she should have bought Goten something decent to eat. Wait. What about those heart-shaped candies that have short but cute sayings on them? Yeah.. That could definitely work.

"What the hell is going on?"

Bulla sighed.. She should at least take the time to come up with a logical lie to tell to her Dad... Why she even bothered listening to Trunks was beyond her comprehension.. But next time she saw him, there was no telling what she'd do.

**:3 :3 :3**

"So what did you tell him?" Pan asked, intrigued as she took a sip of her vanilla latte; the usual drink that Pan ordered each time she and Bulla went out to Starbucks.

"I told him.. I was making something for one of my co-workers." Bulla leaned in, with a satisfied smirk planted on her pretty face. In Pan's world, that meant that once again, her father ate up anything that his precious little girl said to him. Sad thing was, Bulla hadn't even really been trying. From what she had been told, anyway.

"And he believed you?" Pan raised an eyebrow, only half-believing the story. She shouldn't believe everything she heard.. Bulla may be the type of person who'd take things out of context. When Bulla was growing up, she had a tendency to exaggerate a lot of things. Like the childhood fear of monsters in her closet. Apparently, Bulla's paranoia was the only thing that scared her really...

"Uh, yeah," Bulla smiled wickedly, showing her achromatic teeth - which she had numerously brushed them to perfection.

Speaking of perfection, it seemed like Bulla also had the talent to make herself presentable in a short amount of time. In only ten minutes, she managed to slip into a white blouse and a black mini-skirt along with some tights and high heels to complete the look. Her hair was neat and pin-straight, as though it had never been through a disastrous hurricane. It was surprising that Bulla could make herself look this good in only ten minutes tops - especailly after going through a tough spot like cooking.

"So how much of the kitchen did you ruin this time?" Pan couldn't help but snicker in amusement.

"Oh laugh about it all you want, but it didn't look that bad this time." Of course this was a lie straight to the face.

"Then what did your perfect cake look like?"

"It doesn't look like dirt. That's for sure," Bulla snorted. To be entirely honest, it looked like sticky mud. Good thing no one else even saw how atrocious it was before Bulla took it upon herself to toss it in the trash.

Pan certainly wasn't fooled by Bulla's attempts to underestimate how bad the real damage was.

"So I'm guessing the cost to fix the kitchen is probably three times the amount of your outift?"

"Who cares? It's not like the money's out of our reach to repair it," Bulla shrugged.

In Pan's opinion, this was precisely the reason why she was forced to work. As an unpaid intern. Because she clearly sees money as a toy to place with; if something gets broken, she'd get more of it. "And you really want to know why your parents forced you to take that internship?"

"I don't even WANT to know why. As long as my Goten is still there, I'm perfectly okay with it."

Considering that the dude was getting married...

"So what's the next step in your plan to win him over?" One could only hope that Bulla wasn't planning anything remotely related to the term: 'crazy'.

"Cooking is out of the question. I know. Instead, I'm actually going to buy him those candy hearts. You know, the multi-colour ones that have cute sayings on them?"

It was not even close to being Valentine's Day, but Bulla figured it would be the perfect time to give them to Goten.

"So you plan on giving them to him in person?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Why was it that people found it fun to question her plans?

"You can't just give him something like that and expect him to reciprocate. You have to make him come after you."

Bulla smirked. "Seems like someone's become the romance expert."

Pan smiled. "I know. I try."

Maybe Pan was right.. Maybe Bulla should try for the Secret Admirer approach. He'd be intrigued by a secret admirer, wouldn't he? Well, it would be worth a try...

**:3 :3 :3**

Bulla was indeed clever.. Even more so than her brother. If she asked ten people, they would have said that Bulla was sneakier. Though at least two of them would say otherwise.

The point was, this idea was brilliant! Why she didn't think of being an enigma before was beyond her...But it was not important.

All in all, this plan would obviously prevail; she'd enter his office, she'd offer him coffee, and she'd secretly place the candy hearts - signed by the 'secret admirer' somewhere he could not witness her doing such.

It was a great plan, wasn't it?

As Bulla briefly (no pun intended.. like there was ever a pun to begin with) thought over her scheme, as she exited the elevator. However, there was one thing she did not expect to see. Or.. experience - for lack of a better term.

One of her high heels caught onto something, causing Bulla to trip.. and to fall into the arms of her handsome boss. Time passed slowly...

Bulla could feel her face burning in embarrassment, as his hands lightly held her waist - preventing her from falling... It felt.. incredible to feel his touch, yet all Bulla could dwell on the moment was the fact that she was gazing into beautiful onyx eyes..

Could life be any better for her? We'll find out soon enough.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yes, there is a continuation in the next chapter ;) So, you may as well stay tuned for that! ^_^**

**So.. what did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7: Indication

**I hope you guys enjoy this week's update! ^_^**

**Amara the hedgehog**: Yeah.. you should stop. It's totally weird picturing Vegeta getting a hold of Grandpa Briefs' viagra. LOL. Anyways, I hope to hear from you again soon! ^_^

**Amsim**: And I am so loving you right now for reviewing! Thanks again :)

**Death101- Fox Version**: I really feel sorry for the kitchen too.. Why Bulla takes advantage of it is beyond me. LOL. And second of all, don't you love it when I just leave it at that? XD REALLY makes you wonder what's in part two! LOL.

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors please blame Baby Vegeta. Thanks! ^_^**

******The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 7: Indication**

_Please_ _don't let this end, _Bulla prayed with all her heart and soul as she continued to gaze into his handsome eyes...

Praying was not something that Bulla ever did in her life, but in times like these, praying was her last resort into getting what she desperately wanted. In this case, she desperately wanted Goten, therefore, she would go to such lengths.

And of course, Bulla prayed that he wouldn't think she was a fool. Hell, she prayed that wouldn't SAY anything foolish.

But instead of dwelling on that, she lived in the moment. Goten was embracing her... His warm and postively gentle hands held her waist in place.. Bulla felt absolute joy; she also wondered how else he could make her so hot and bothered.. Wait. What?

Bulla's cheeks quickly turned red, as her thoughts became less than appropriate. It was at that moment in time when she started to panic.

"Are you alright, miss?" Goten asked concernedly, before his hands peeled themselves off Bulla's hips. Bulla wasn't sure if she should feel relieved (that he wasn't able to detect her attraction to him) or angry (that he removed himself from her person).

Bulla's heart was pounding against her chest and she felt her skin heat up even more. Bulla was sure she was going to die any moment. Sure, she felt guys' gazes on her before, but this was an entirely different situation. Goten was entirely different from other guys - that was probably why she was feeling this way.

"Yes, thank you," Bulla replied. She praised herself for not squeaking out an answer as she normally did if she was talking to a man she was attracted to. Again, Goten was a different sort of man. He was one of those men that could just make you melt - just from his gorgeous eyes...and his facial features...And the way you shake his hand when you first meet him. And how his natural musk infiltrates your senses.. Bulla was definitely in heaven.

"Are you sure?" Goten was persistant.. Bulla liked that in a man.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I can.. I can live it off," Bulla giggled sheepishly as she clasped her hands together, but not before tucking a stray blue hair behind her ear.

"That's good. I wouldn't want any of my employees to hurt themselves so.. " Was it just Bulla's imagination or was his eyes drifting toward her cleavage?

"So carelessly?" Bulla chuckled. God, she sounded like such an airhead...

"That's one way of putting it." Goten smiled.. And did Bulla ever enjoy that smile of his... "Well, I'll see you around the office."

Bulla's brief fantasies were put on hold as her mind urged her to make a reply. "Oh yes, I wouldn't want to keep you from your work." _Not yet, anyway... _

Bulla was in a cheerful mood; one could guess that by the way she swung her hips while she walked.

Though it may have been brief.. Bulla swore that she could feel his eyes on her ass.

**:3 :3 :3**

He couldn't concentrate on his work. No matter how much Goten tried to, his mind went back to the dazzling cerulean-haired beauty that he briefly encountered...

Goten shook his head. What was the matter with him? He was practically a married man and here he was, thinking outrageous thoughts about her. For God's sake, Goten even caught himself checking out her ass.. which he couldn't help but think was out of this world amazing..

Goten groaned, running his fingers through his onyx locks of hair. It was his first encounter with someone that had such.. beauty and grace.. But she was nothing more than an employee. But what was Goten worried about? Being attracted to someone who worked for him. That'd be the worst-case scenario.

Honestly, Goten had to put her out of his head. He was engaged: he could not be attracted to any other woman.

Not only did he have a secret admirer, he had another female in his head too.

Goten wondered how Trunks enjoyed all this attention from girls.

**:3 :3 :3**

Considering that Bulla nearly made a fool of herself, she played the whole thing off great. But she hoped that she wasn't making herself appear shallow. But that should be the least of her concerns at the moment; she practically saw him checking her out.. It made Bulla wonder if he did that with other pretty women... She hoped not. Otherwise, she'd have to chew those women out for thinking that they'd have a chance with him.

Of course, Bulla sounded mega-obsessive and jealous, but that was how she was.

"Someone's in a good mood," Pan noted, seeing a satisfied smirk planted on Bulla's lips. She could even see her eyes glowing with good cheer. Pan was immediately suspicious.. something definitely happened. Bulla was never in a good mood for nothing.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Bulla winked, before heading back to work in her cubicle.

Pan had no idea what even happened, but she was going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8: Prospect

**On to chapter 8! I hope you guys like it! ^_^ Though it's Pan and Trunks interacting... If you know what I mean... XD**

**Amara the hedgehog**: Yeah.. I really didn't mean to word it like that; it's not like Bulla's going to commit murder... One can only imagine what's going through her head. Thanks for reviewing!

**Death101- Fox Version**: To be honest, it's really going to stir up trouble between Valese and Goten; but then again, why is that a bad thing? XD Thanks so much for reviewing :3

**Amsim**: He'll do more than just straying... ;) Thanks for reviewing :3

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Cell.. I'm starting to run out of a whole bunch of people to blame.. lolz.**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 8: Prospect**

Bulla was really starting to scare Pan, but not in the way that you think.

For the past week at work, Bulla did not even complain about the work-load she had. Not even once. It was extremely out of character for Bulla, which made Pan wonder what the heck happened that made Bulla grow up all of a sudden.

Then there was the fact that she was _singing_. Something that Bulla ALSO never did.

But what scared Pan the most was that Bulla promised to her that something good was going to happen soon. Of course, Pan and Bulla have completely different definitions on what was considered to be 'something good'. And Pan wasn't even going to elaborate on that.

But Pan did the next best thing; calling Trunks to talk about the situation.

Pan couldn't help but blush. She did have feelings for Trunks - feelings she could not help. He was the man who women would swoon over. He was the man who could have any woman that he wanted. With his distinguished purple hair, beautiful blue eyes, and one fine ass to top it all off.. Who couldn't resist Trunks?

"Hey Pan." She looked up to see the man of her affections looking in her direction, while he was walking toward her. Pan could swear that her heartbeat was close to the pace of a cheetah.

"Hey Trunks," Pan greeted in return, putting her dark hair into a ponytail.

"What's the deal with Bulla?" Pan could go on and on how Trunks' voice sounded sexy.. even when he was bitter.

Pan shrugged her shoulders. "I don't even know what's going through the girl's head these days. But I think it has something to do with Goten."

"Is that all she thinks about these days?"

"Considering that she's been singing in the office and she hasn't been complaining about how much work she has to do, I think something big happened."

Trunks leaned in closer.. far closer to what Pan would have expected. "Yeah? Maybe he proposed," Trunks snickered.

Pan, however, rolled her eyes. "I thought you wouldn't be happy if something like that happened."

Trunks gave her an amused smirk. "I don't take sides, sweetheart. I just like to see what happens next."

Pan scoffed, although secretly, she was head over heals that Trunks called her 'sweetheart'. "What if Bulla says she's pregnant with Goten's baby? What'll happen then?"

Trunks laughed. "I'd love to see that happen, actually."

"What if something terrible were to happen to her?"

Trunks shrugged. "The police can handle it."

"You are such a cruel jerk! What about being a good brother and supporting her?" Sometimes, Pan didn't even know why she was in love with Trunks.

"I didn't know you'd care so much about that."

"Well of course. Bulla is my friend," Pan said defensively.

"No, no, no, no, no. I meant about me."

Pan didn't even know what to say to that. But after seeing such a smug.. sexy (certainly sexy) smile on his handsome face.. Pan knew exactly what to say. Without revealing her true feelings. "Don't flatter yourself. You're the last thing on my mind."

Trunks leaned even closer to whisper in Pan's ear... "Am I?" Pan immediately tensed as she felt his warm breath on her skin, causing shivers of delight to run down her spine...

"More or less."

Pan knew she had to keep her feelings for Trunks under control; she knew that she'd never stand a chance to have him because of his outstanding reputation. Unfortunately for her, that never stopped her from liking him.

"Playing hard to get?" Trunks effectively trapped Pan against the wall, like a predator did to its prey. Figuratively of course.

Pan licked her dry lips as Trunks gazed into her eyes... "I'm not playing any game."

Trunks pouted. "You're not any fun."

Pan narrowed her eyes. "Who said I wanted to have fun? Maybe I just need something else."

"Like.. passion?"

Pan pursed her lips in a straight line. "Company. Good company. Passion is overrated."

Trunks whispered against her lips. "I don't think good company will be enough for you."

"Then I need love."

Trunks chuckled. "I don't think you'll need that either."

"Oh? Then what do I need?" Pan wanted Trunks.. but it wasn't like she'd ever admit that! Especially to him. She needed love.. She needed someone to admire her, to crave her and love her...

"You need me," Trunks whispered huskily before capturing Pan's lips in a passionate kiss. Pan, more or less, reciprocated the kiss with as much ferocity as he. His hands yearned to touch her.. She desperately wanted to touch him.. And so Trunks was the one to start their game; his hands trailed down her skin, down to her hips. As the kiss continued to heat up, he lifted her off the ground and her legs instinctively wrapped around him. Pan pulled away from the kiss to breathe in air, before Trunks pulled her back in for another electric kiss.

Pan couldn't resist anymore. The game had already started and she was certain that she was losing.

"W-wait," Pan moaned as Trunks started to kiss his way down her neck. Damn.. he made her feel so good.. and desirable.

"What is it?" He whispered against her neck.

"We can't do this." Pan couldn't help but feel.. mortified that she gave into her emotions. What was she doing? Making out with Trunks? It was only now that she realized that he was planning to use her to satisfy himself.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a multimillionaire playboy who likes to get in every girl's pants," Pan retorted. "I'm not one to be attracted to men like that."

"But you are attracted to me. And I am attracted to you."

Pan pushed Trunks off of her. "At what cost? Attraction isn't reason enough to make-out with someone. Unless you plan on having a fling. And I don't want one."

"What if I told you that I am fond of you?"

"Depends on what your definition of fond is."

"How about if I take you out on a date? Eight o'clock? Then I'll show you how I really feel."

"Oh, please. A man like you can just take what they want and give nothing back."

"But I'm not that sort of man."

"Let me be the judge of that."

And so, Pan willingly agreed to go on a date with Trunks, who would no doubt try to sleep with her. But from what she didn't know.. would cause her to be surprised later on that evening.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Next chapter will involve Bulla and Goten, I promise! ^_^**

**But how was this chapter? XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Compulsion

**Now who wants some good old Bulla/Goten action? Well, it actually depends on how you define action.. LOL. Anyways, thanks goes out to...**

**Death101- Fox Version**: I perfectly agree with you; if it weren't for the major age difference.. I'd actually ship the couple (just not obsessively. LOL) But in this story, age difference is NOT a conflict. Thanks for reviewing :)

**Amara the hedgehog**: To be honest, having Pan resist Trunks for that period was a last-minute thing I threw in.. LOL. And good point! Multiple romance pairings make up a freaking non-boring story. Hehe :3

**Amsim**: Who doesn't like a little Trunks action? XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Valese. Thanks! ^_^**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 9: Compulsive**

Bulla's life may as well be turned around for the better, considering that her unusual behaviour at her work station was all due to the fact that she had an encounter with her dream man. But the problem was, that she didn't have any more encounters. Sure, that was a little damaging to her pride.. That a gorgeous man like Goten shouldn't be able to resist the charms and the beauty of Bulla. But Bulla was planning to do something about it.

The problem was.. that since her little encounter with Goten, she had some problems concentrating on her work. Problems that slowly started to take hold of her mind. It was amazing how her other co-workers didn't even notice.

And what sort of problems did she meet? Well, it wasn't so much of a bad thing if it were REALITY. Bulla's imagination got the better of her sometimes.. And so she did happen to daydream about many countless seductions she'd attempt upon Goten. She cursed herself for being a wanton slut... She had to stop thinking about that: she had to focus on winning his attentions!

"Wow. Looks like someone never got laid in a while," Trunks pointed out, leaning against the wall of Bulla's cubicle.

Bulla rolled her eyes. "I would if someone wouldn't happen to have a stick up their ass that'd prevent ME from getting what I want."

Trunks happened to be amused. "Sexually frustrated much? Can't wait to jump Goten's bones?"

"Shut up!" Bulla spat, her blue eyes glowing with anger. "It's not like you've done anything productive. Except yearning for Pan."

Trunks paled. Slightly. Then he frowned. "My sex life isn't any of your concern."

"You're really compulsive you know that? Obsessing to get Pan in your bed? How is that going to happen? Pan isn't the type to agree to have you willingly."

"And I've been called oblivious? Who said anything about compulsion?"

"Considering that Pan told me about your little date, I'm surprised you're going through all the trouble."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Well whatever. Now do you want help with Goten or not?"

"No, not right now." Bulla laid her head on her arms, feeling quite exhausted after her little argument with her brother. Maybe it would help if she had a good rest.

"Oh and if I were you, I'd get started on that paperwork. Better deliver it to the boss ASAP," Trunks suggested, before making his leave.

Bulla sighed in relief. Thank god her brother left. Because she certainly wasn't going to take any more of his suggestive implications. Which, by the way, seemed to be a priority now. Wouldn't it be great if her stress was gone? Only way that could happen was if she had the balls to kiss Goten. Just one kiss.

And as for the paperwork? Screw that - it could be done another time.. But if it had to be delivered, she supposed she could give it to her boss.

**:3 :3 :3**

Bulla's heartbeat rapidly increased as she approached her target of affection's office door. Her countless fantasies caused her anxiety to rise.. and excitement injected in her veins.

Excitement should be underlined. Bulla was so tempted to try something on Goten, but the timing wasn't right - much to her annoyance. A part of her told her that it was too soon to make a move: and Bulla should know better than to NOT listen to her instincts. She had always listened to her gut.

"Excuse me Miss," said a gentle, and certainly familiar, masculine voice - interrupting Bulla from her thoughts.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, looking down at the floor in slight embarrassment. Who knew how long she was standing outside of his office...

"I have the uh.. paperwork that you need to sign," Bulla stated, hoping to attract his attention.

She could feel his gaze set itself upon her.. causing her to melt inside. Oh how she loved his dark eyes.

"Thank you." However, Goten seemed to grab his papers a little too quickly; turned out that Bulla had received a paper-cut.

"Ow," Bulla muttered.

"Are you okay?" Goten asked, appearing quite concerned.

Bulla waved her hands in defence "No, it's okay. Just a paper-cut." Great. Now she had to make a fool of herself in front of her dream man. However, bashing herself had to wait; Bulla's hand was gently grabbed by Goten - who scrutinized the cut.

Bulla swore that she was going to faint. She would never tire herself of feeling Goten's hands on her body..

"Are you feeling alright?" Goten frowned, as one hand clamped to her forehead.

Bulla scratched her last diagnosis. She swore that she was actually going to die this time around.. "Well, maybe just a little light-headed," Bulla joked.

"Then have a lay-down in my office. It's no problem."

In truth, Goten did not know why.. but he was suddenly attracted to this girl. Not in the way that you'd think. He was completely mesmerized by this young woman.. He cared for all of his employees, that was a no-brainer. Yet, there was no explainable reason as to why he liked her. Was it because of her eyes? Her hair? Her lips? Her breasts? Oh no.. he shouldn't even think about that. He was engaged! And he was planning to stay that way.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh, Trunks, how I love you sometimes.. ;)**

**Mind leaving a review? Pretty please?**

**Oh, if you prefer quicker updates, the chapters will no doubt be a little shorter than usual.. Please keep that in mind! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Interruption

**Happy Holidays, you guys! I hope you like this next installment :)**

**Death101- Fox Version**: Yeah, I thought you'd like that ;) But I thought it was a little too short. LOLZ. And yes, Goten is silly! How can he hope to think he'll come out of this one unscathed? (just kidding!)

**Amara the hedgehog**: Slenderman has his way of creeping on people like me... :P So I will have to ward him off. What am I planning? To be honest, this is all improvization. JK!

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman!**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 10: Interruption**

Bulla felt like she died and went straight to heaven. Could you really blame the poor girl for acting in such a state? The love for this man was nearly consuming her each time she was around him.. She felt as though she was one step closer to achieving her goal.

Bulla was sure that her heart was going to leap out of her chest, as Goten led her to his office...

She was sure that he finally realized his attraction to her.. Or was that her fantasies talking?

_Bulla licked her lips in anticipation, her azure eyes glowing with desire, as he laid her down on the couch..._

_He leaned closer and closer, closing his eyes to meet her lips in a passionate kiss... His hands roaming all over her body with such gentleness.. _

"Miss? Are you sure you're alright?" Goten asked, drawing Bulla from her passionate daydream.

She blushed in embarrassment as she then realized that they were in his office now..

"Yes, but I'm just a little..." Bulla's vision started to blurr. She blinked, as she tried to pull herself together. As much as she wanted to.. she felt as though she were going to die.

Bulla felt Goten's warm hands guide her to the couch. "Here. Lay down while I'll go get you something to drink."

Bulla happilly took her boss' advice, lying down straight on her back, as she saw Goten temporarily leaving his office to fetch a drink for her.

She needed a doctor all right...And who better to fill the role than Goten?

_"Dr. Goten, please help me.. I'm not feeling so well," Bulla swooned, raising her palm to her forehead in a most dramatic fashion. _

_"Well let me take care of that for you," Goten whispered suggestively, leaning in for a passionate kiss..._

Bulla rolled her eyes. Was this what she had become these days? So drawn to her fantasies - which happened to be just as dramatic as those soap operas? At this point, Bulla knew she was starting to become very desperate if she didn't try something soon...

**:3 :3 :3**

Goten was pretty sure he was going to lose it. Any sanity that he remotely had in the beginning would crumble any moment..

_Just admit it: she's gorgeous_, one part of his conscience told him, in a more or less convincing tone.

Yes, she was gorgeous, but **no** - he was not planning on doing anything about that. He was pretty much a taken man - he was off the market.

But the gleam in her eyes (beautiful, sparkling azure eyes) told him something else.. Goten may as well be imagining it, but he thought that she thought that he was.. What: handsome? Desirable?

And just from looking into those eyes did he start to think that he was available.. But how could he? He had to admit that no other woman looked at him like that.. With such ferocity and passion... But Goten would be happy with Valese; she was the only woman for him.

"Hey Goten!" Trunks waved to his friend.

"Hey Trunks, still at the office?"

"Eh, well, I heard my sister's not feeling well. So I've come to take her home."

Goten, if he had been drinking something - would have spat it out in an instant - as he widened his eyes in extreme shock.

He was quite aware that Trunks had a younger sister.. but maybe this was just a coincidence. But something inside him told him differently... He knew that... the woman inside his office, the woman lying down on his couch, the woman that was not healthy at present time.. Oh God. It was Trunks' sister...

"You mean.."

"A young woman with blue hair and blue eyes; probably the only diverse one here," Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Well, she's in my office lying down right now -"

Trunks' blue eyes flared with anger. "What?" Trunks was not happy; at first, he took part in Bulla's little game to make sure that she saw that Goten was never available for her.. But after learning that Bulla was lying down on Goten's couch in HIS office.. and the fact that Goten looked flustered and guilty as hell.. Trunks didn't even know what to think at this point.

"No, it's not what you think, Trunks," Goten said defensively. "I didn't even know she was your sister -" As much as he owed Trunks an explanation, this part didn't even help matters any. "Now Trunks, let me explain something to you, okay? I'm engaged - I would never try anything on my employees."

But judging from the glare that he received from Trunks, Goten doubted that any words could fix this now.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Uh-oh.. Trunks is now turning into the protective older brother! And for the record, in this universe, Goten and Trunks didn't know each other that long: which would make sense that Goten'd freak about that he's thinking of Trunks' little sister as attractive.. **

**Please review - I'd really like to know what you think ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Metamorphosis

**Drama.. You gotta love it! I know I do. LOL.**

**Death101- Fox Version**: Yeah, this is a complete AU: no powers, no huge age differences.. Glad to see that ain't a problem! XD

**FireStorm1991**: I know! That is what makes it so complicated; Trunks wanted Bulla to learn that not every guy wants her.. but apparently he changes his mind and immediately assumes that Goten made a move. DRAMA! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Amara the hedgehog**: Trunks has to make up his mind: do you want to be the overprotective brother? Or do you just want to let your sister do this on her own? :P But yes, her desires are out of wack. LOL. It's because she just wants him so bad! But it's totally amazing that Slenderman hadn't appeared in my dreams yet. LOL.

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman! Thank you! ^_^**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 11: Metamorphosis**

It was like something changed within Bulla that day; or more like she had experienced an epiphany...

Though she was all BUT confident when Goten was with her (she did, however, enjoy his company), she knew that she had to change.

No more would Bulla act like she was a damsel in distress; the way she had acted earlier probably didn't even turn Goten on!

At this point, Bulla would have to grow some balls and get what she wanted. Not the first part she meant literally.. But the point was, she was going to change from the shy damsel to the sexy and extremely confident butterfly that she knew that Goten would love...

The first change she had in mind? To be honest, there was only one: the ability to speak to her crush without acting like a total floozy.

Of course, the one person that would help her with this, was Pan: whom she had not seen lately.

"Am I allowed to point out that you're taking this way too seriously?" Pan asked, though secretly she was amused of how desperate Bulla had become into getting her dream man.

"Yes, but you're not allowed to convince me that I shouldn't do this. I am doing the right thing," Bulla replied eagerly, taking a sip of her vanilla latte.

"I think we have different definitions on what is the right thing," Pan muttered, tapping her fingers on the restaurant table.

"Come on, I really need your help," Bulla begged, her facial expression appearing to be chastised.

Pan would not fall to such tricks; she was an adult. "I would help you, because we all know that I'm your best friend, but I have plans tonight," Pan 'apologized' by giving her friend her sincerest smile. She then finished her last sip of her latte, that Bulla offered to pay for her, nicely enough. Thing was, Pan suspected that something was going through her head when Bulla offered her a treat: something that Bulla almost never did unless she was severely desperate enough to get Pan's advice about something.

"Having a date with Trunks does not count as a plan," Bulla rolled her eyes.

"Trust me - there is no getting out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"He says he's attracted to me, but really, I think he just says that to all the other women. I just don't get him at all.." Pan shook her head, completely distracted by her own troubles to realize that she had set the conversation unto herself.

"Are you kidding? Trunks is so easy to read. I can always tell whether he's constipated, or if he just learned he's the father of some girl's baby."

Pan gave Bulla a cold stare; why was it that Bulla tended to say things that did not even help her case?

"I'm just kidding, Pan. But if you seriously think that Trunks is messing around with your heart, you're wrong."

"Really?" Pan retorted sarcastically.

"You're gonna have to take my word for it. He's my brother and I know him way better than anyone else." Bulla has her own unorthodox ways to get people to talk.. especially in the case of Trunks.

"This is the last time I'm going to buy into your little sales pitch, Bulla."

"And this is going to be the last time I buy you your weekly latte if you don't help ME with my love life."

One unorthodox method? Blackmailing people into submission. It was one of the things she was best at...

"And I am helping you by telling you that changing every bit of yourself isn't going to help you get him."

"Then what do you suggest I do? I SUCK at these things," Bulla admitted, running her fingers through her blue locks. "I am used to guys proclaiming their love for me!"

"Well.. I guess you can just tell him how you feel."

"If I do that now, he's obviously going to reject me."

"See what I'm saying? He's a taken man. The only chance you'd have was if he was free. But he's not."

Bulla gave Pan the same frigid expression she had given to her not even five minutes ago. "Well thanks for telling me like it is." But really, Bulla wasn't going to give up on Goten. Sure, she could end up as a homewrecker.. but he'd be worth it. Wouldn't it?

**:3 :3 :3**

"You look absolutely gorgeous," was the first thing that Trunks had said to her... And he only said that the moment he had seen her at the expensive restaurant, that Trunks insisted upon taking her to.

_If you seriously think that Trunks is messing around with your heart, you're wrong._ Pan couldn't help but scoff at that.. She should have known better to believe Bulla on something like that.

Although a tiny part of her was particularly pleased that Trunks was going out of his way to compliment her on her appearance..

She was wearing a sleeveless red dress that cut off at the knees. To be honest, Pan was not used to wearing tight clothing, but Bulla insisted that she wear something memorable. Pan's immediate sarcastic response was inevitable and not even surprising, as she told Bulla that there should be a chance that Trunks would remember what she wore.

"Pan? Is everything okay?" Trunks asked.

Pan's heartbeat was fluttering. What was with her? Should she be giddy that Trunks was concerned about her? Or should she be 'whatever' about it?

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine."

Trunks leaned in closer.. Pan couldn't help but think that his blue eyes were so.. so beautiful. "I don't believe that for a second."

"What don't you believe?" She responded with a tone filled with wit and sass. Little did she know.. Trunks thought that was cute.

"I don't believe those words, I don't believe the look in your eyes as you say them."

Pan smiled, entertained by his choice of words. "So you think you know me?"

Trunks couldn't help but smile.. seductively. "I know all sorts of women."

Pan raised her eyebrow, skeptical.. When he said he understood women, Pan assumed that he knew how to make them cry in bed. End of story. "Hmm.. tell me what you think about me."

This should be good.. "You are an extremely beautiful woman, you are just sassy that I just like that..."

"So you've never encountered any sassy girls?" Wouldn't be a surprise.. After all, Trunks' seduction methods are smooth; basically any girl could just sleep with him - no questions asked.

Trunks smirked. As much as Pan wanted to think he was a cocky, son of a pig, she actually thought that smirk... suited him. "Is someone jealous?"

"I would never be jealous of any tramp you fraternize with," Pan crossed her arms, as though she were preparing to get a huge scolding by her parents. "And if you seriously think by calling me beautiful fifty times will get you laid, you have another thing coming. You have the emotional intelligence of a fifteen year old boy. God knows why I've even bothered.. Why is your hand on my hand?" Pan tensed, feeling his warm, yet rough, calloused hand gently lay itself upon her own..

"Because I'm here for you." And with that, he had to give her a flirtatious wink. Not that she'd reciprocate... But honest to God, she was torn between actually letting herself LOVE this man without even thinking about the consequences and to being a rational, wise adult and saying no.

"I know you're here. But am I?"

"As much as I'm liking your sassiness, why do you have to be so uptight all the time?"

Pan responded defensively, "I am so not uptight!"

Trunks scoffed, but not before taking a sip of the most expensive wine on the menu that he ordered. "Please - if I had to work with my sister, I would be too."

"Bulla.. she can be a piece of work," Pan laughed sheepishly.

It had to have been around that point when Pan thought that the night wouldn't have been as bad as she thought...

**:3 :3 :3**

She knew that she must have had too much to drink.. Because before she knew it, she was at her house. With Trunks on her trail.

But Pan couldn't really care less at the moment, because she just couldn't deny her feelings anymore..

As soon as her front door closed, Trunks immediately lifted her up from the ground and kissed her.. He kissed her with such passion that Pan couldn't resist it within the moment that his scorching hot lips touched hers..

His hands roamed all over as her legs wrapped around his hips; Pan couldn't help but want more..

At that point, his lips quickly attached themselves to her neck, while Pan groaned in delight.

This was definitely what she needed right now.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I just had to leave it right there, I know I'm terrible. XD**

**So what did you guys think? :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Misunderstood

**You know what's the worst? Stupid computer viruses.. (sigh) But at least they're gone! LOL. **

**Oh, and Happy New Year! :D**

**famoso**: Thank you so much for reviewing - believe it or not, I really appreciate it! :D

**Death101- Fox Version**: Thank you, by the way, for reading some of my other stories. :D Anyways, yes, Pan's idea totally failed. Hmm. I wonder what her next epic plan failure would be. LOL. And by the way, I don't even know what to say about Bulla. LOL.

**Amara the hedgehog**: Slenderman should be erased from 'fiction' but he's not, because he's awesome. LOL. Goten is going to have an ultimatum sooner or later.. poor guy. Hehe.

**TeeLee123**: I like your penname: it makes me want to... Hee hee.. Yeah. Bad joke. LOL. Anyways, SURPRISE! XD I normally don't post the pairings in the main summary; I agree that it makes the fun and mystery totally ruined. LOL.

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman! Yep, he invades computers now! XD**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 12: Misunderstood**

What the hell?

Bulla groaned in frustration and, believe it or not, just had the urge to throw her cell phone against the wall. Luckily, she had enough sense to not go through with that, seeing that she was at work. Speaking of work, her friend Pan was MIA and had not once called Bulla to let her know that she wasn't planning on going to work.

The girl just had to abandon Bulla during times like these.

"Is everything okay?" There he was; the glorious, handsome goodness of Goten Son not even ten feet away from her cubicle - looking in her direction with kindness and concern.

"Well, apart from my best friend bailing on me, everything's just great," Bulla sighed, trying not to appear flustered that Goten had the means to talk to her. Not that she didn't enjoy the company, but she couldn't help but feel curious.

Goten chuckled in amusement. "Maybe she had a hot date," He supplied.

Bulla rolled her eyes. "If she had a hot date, she would have dragged her butt to work. We made a pact."

Goten nodded, as though he understood the concept of pinkie promises and girl bonds.

"Did you.. need something?' Bulla asked, after a few moments of silence.

Goten laughed sheepishly. "I actually wanted to know if you've seen Trunks around. He didn't pick up on his phone and I'm just wondering if he had a hot date."

He didn't even need to finish off his explanation before Bulla practically widened her azure eyes in shock. And in realization. Pan was gone. Trunks didn't answer his phone. Not to mention he didn't even come back home..

_Oh.. my.. God!_ Bulla's self-conscious screamed within her mind, repeatedly. Vivid images of Trunks and Pan going at each other was disturbing to say the least..

"Yeah.. I think I know where he is, but who knows," Bulla shrugged half-heartedly, before stretching her arms. "It's not the first time he had a one-night stand."

Goten didn't mean to look whatsoever.. but he practically grew nervous by the second as he was a witness to cleavage nearly popping out of a blouse.

Needless to say, he couldn't take his eyes off. And guilt was not quite enough to make him look away, as it seemed.

"All I can say is that he's either at Pan's or -"

Goten mentally shook his head of any.. perverse thoughts. He cleared his throat and tried not to appear he had committed a crime (to him it was, since he had a fiance). "Why would he be at Pan's?" He asked dumbly.

"They have the hots for each other. Sooner or later, this was bound to happen," Bulla replied. The last part sounded as though she were trying to convince herself. It was a huge shock that Pan slept with Trunks, since she didn't expect it to happen NOW, but it wouldn't last long.

"I'm guessing she's the reason why he showed up here recently?" Goten's eyes were compelled to stare at the rosy lips that were being licked clean by Bulla's tongue...

"I know my brother. It's not hard to guess what he's up to," Bulla gave her boss a charming smile. "So what are you up to tonight?"

Goten widened his eyes. "What?" He stiffened, as though he got caught. Truth be told, he wasn't.. not that he knew, anyway.

Bulla giggled. "I'm joking, silly. I already have plans for tonight." Bulla didn't know why she even LIED in the first place, but at least she had spoken more than five words.. But even that reassurance turned out to be awkward and NOT reassuring.

"Well, it seems like he's a pretty lucky guy to have a fetching, young woman like you in his life." Goten couldn't tell why she appeared to be saddened by his words. He would have guessed that she'd look pleased with herself for finding true love. Instead, she looked forlorn and rejected...

"Oh yeah. Totally."

Then the conversation turned to being awkward. Talk about a conversation-stopper. Even Bulla wished that she would die right now.

"Did you need anything else, boss?" Bulla mustered up as much courage as she could, asking with a polite tone and her signature smile. Too bad that it had to be faked...

"No. Thank you."

At that point, Bulla had a feeling that her plan was working.

**:3 :3: 3**

Pan hated alcohol.

She hated what it had done to her system; she hated waking up in the morning feeling like crap. What was she thinking? More importantly, what was she doing?

Pan groaned, as she opened her eyes. Recognizing her surroundings (her red bedroom walls, the clutter of magazines and clothes lying on the floor, her ivory-coloured blankets), she sighed in relief.

"Morning, sunshine," Trunks whispered into her ear, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

Pan widened her eyes and tensed, suddenly having no clue of what was going on. Though it was her dream to have Trunks embracing her.. it would also be logical as to how this even happened in the first place.

She had a pretty good idea of what happened. She got drunk, she had sex with Trunks and she woke up with Trunks embracing her. It was totally okay for her.. Note that she had used sarcasm there.

"I.. I have to go," Pan said suddenly, ripping herself out of Trunks' arms, as she covered her naked body with her blanket.

"Pan, we both know that I've seen all of you," Trunks winked fliratiously. "But you don't have to go."

"I have work," Pan retorted.

"We both had work last night, Pan."

Was it really that inevitable to have sex with a man who was only going to gloat about his sexual appeal? Apparently it had been.

"So please.. Please stay with me," Trunks requested, as his blue eyes sparkled with hope. Hope that Pan would return into bed and ride him like there's no tomorrow. Hope that Pan would succumb to his manly charms. Hope that he'd have the woman in his arms once again.

Pan honestly didn't know what to say. She knew her options though; she could leave, giving this man no satisfaction that she was a toy to him - to feel empowering. Two, she could stay.. and indulge in all of the things that Trunks could offer her.

Pan bit her lip, as she continued to gaze into her lover's eyes. She didn't want to give him what he wanted.. but at the same time, she just wanted it.

She didn't give a damn anymore.

Pan practically jumped back on the bed, kissing Trunks with such passion that he was surprised by it. Her lips molded against his own, determined to win him over. Trunks couldn't help but smirk though, as he reciprocated the kiss with everything that he had. His arms immediately wrapped around her beautiful curves as his lips danced with Pan's.

He always got what he wanted.

**:3 :3 :3**

She clearly wanted to forget the conversation even happened. She basically told Goten that she had a boyfriend! Or rather, he assumed she had one, but she didn't clear her name - whatsoever.

So what was Bulla going to do now?

She would have called Pan, but let's be honest here, she wouldn't have picked up. Bulla had to guess that she was probably in bed with Trunks right now.

Unfortunately for Bulla, she had no one to warm her bed. She only had her parents in her home, and that was not much consolation. In fact, it pretty much made everything sound so wrong. She just had that tendency to concoct sentences that she thought sounded right to actually voicing them aloud that actually sounded worse than ever. Needless to say, her mind was puzzled. She had no idea what to do next.

Then her cell phone rang, completely cleaning away any thoughts. Bulla was just begging for a distraction. "Hello?"

"Bulla, you won't believe what just happened."

Bulla rolled her eyes, but she grinned. "What? That you slept with my brother?"

"Figures that Goten would have told you." Pan didn't sound that surprised.

"Oh?"

"Well, he and Trunks ARE best friends."

"But I figured out that you and Trunks didn't even bother calling me. I knew that alcohol played a part in your activities," Bulla snickered.

"Are you kidding? I think alcohol favours you."

"You regret sleeping with Trunks?"

"Don't even ask me that."

Bulla smirked, pleased of how her friend had become flustered in matter of time. "He's in there with you."

"You've reached the life-model decoy of Trunks -"

"Shut up, Trunks!" Pan yelled.

Bulla couldn't help but take this in with pride. "I take it that you're wearing the pants, Pan?"

"More than you know," Pan replied, her voice filled with sarcasm - every last drop of it.

Bulla thought about telling Pan about her little rendezvous with the boss.. but since her friend's love life was giving her entertainment, she decided otherwise.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Goten is getting one step closer to wanting her.. :)**

**Pan is getting one step closer to losing it completely! XD**

**Please review - I'd love to know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13: Confidence

**I am just having so much fun writing this story! ^_^ **

**Question of the Day: What is your favourite part of this story thus far? ;) **

**Death101- Fox Version**: Her self-respect? Well, Pan obviously succumbed into what I call the Trunks Trap. LOL. Bulla isn't exactly the nicest person sometimes… Maybe she has a reason saying what she says. ;) No, just kidding.

**Amara the hedgehog**: I actually fell off my chair once. It was very unpleasant; fell right on my coccyx. LOL. Of COURSE Trunks is irresistible, but if he were real, I wouldn't be swooning over him. I'd much prefer this hot TV actor named Joseph Morgan. XD

**Atal15**: Aww, thank you so much for reviewing! :D

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman! Thanks!**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 13: Confidence**

Confidence.

Something that Bulla wished that she could have, but obviously something that she didn't get. And when we say confidence, we really mean – the ability to talk to a guy without acting embarrassed. Of course Pan had that type of confidence, but Bulla? No.

But that was about to change…

"I hope you realize that you learned your lesson by now," Pan scolded to the primary target, of course which it was Bulla.

And of course, in a moment of weakness, she had spilled to Pan all about her and Goten's little interaction. And of course, Bulla had to mention the insane amount of guilt she felt for not correcting the fact that she did NOT have a boyfriend. Not yet, anyways.

"What? Learned my lesson? What is this – kindergarten?" Bulla scoffed in disgust, as she continued to type: more boring emails to reply back to. She would rather be the one catering the coffee than doing something like this… UGH! She was so bored…

Meanwhile, her lovely friend Pan decided to take a break from her work: Bulla suspected she wanted to wrangle this kind of reaction from her…

"But I really wish I can go back in time to change what I said," Bulla groaned.

"Unfortunately for you, that technology is out of reach."

"Stop mocking me: you always manage to rub it in my face that you can get the unattainable, while I'm stuck trying to come up with a plan – that fails miserably."

Bulla was the Queen of Epic Plan Failures. That was the next thing she was going to change…

"Now, Pan. Help me become more confident."

Bulla was never one to ask for help that often; she was stubborn and filled with pride that could even be larger than the Earth itself.

And Bulla wondered why her plans were failing…

"Are you on speakerphone?"

"Of course. Can't you hear me typing?" Bulla rolled her eyes, thinking to herself why would Pan ask a silly question like that?

"Listen carefully; this should cause your self-esteem to go up. Just scream out "Damn I'm a sexy chick!" You got it?"

What made it even more amusing to Pan was that it didn't occur to Bulla that she would somewhat embarrass herself… but it should do wonders to her self-esteem.

"What are you up to?" Bulla couldn't help but ask, her tone filled with suspicion. It wouldn't be the first time that Pan would force her to do something – at the expense of Bulla's dignity and for Pan's personal entertainment.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and it had been a few days since the interaction with Goten; needless to say, Bulla – deep down – knew she was yearning for something… anything, really, to happen.

"Hey, I'm doing what is necessary for you to get the man of your dreams, okay? Your self-esteem needs the boost!"

"Why should I have any self-esteem when I have a friend like you?" Bulla retorted.

In the end, both girls knew that Bulla was not serious when it came to questioning friendships.

Bulla and Pan had been friends forever and it wasn't likely that would ever change.

"We both know that I'm the only friend you need right now."

Bulla sighed, knowing that Pan was right… As much as she loved to socialize with Marron – who also had an exquisite taste for fashion – Bulla felt that Pan was the only one who would understand her situation in terms of romance. After all, Pan went after a guy who appeared to be NOT interested in long-term relationships. Even then, Trunks had to have changed for the better: considering that Pan told Bulla they were going on another date.

"Now, are you going to do what I say?"

Bulla found herself in a sticky situation: she knew fully well that as much as she'd love to announce how sexy she was as a person, how would other people react to her random announcement? Bulla knew she shouldn't care what other people thought, but somehow, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Was this how it felt to have a low self-esteem? Then again, she grew up in a family where looks somewhat mattered and she should always feel proud.

"Fine. Only because I value you as a friend: this doesn't change anything."

"Why should it? After all, the only reason you have to do this is to get yourself a man."

"DAMN I'M A SEXY CHICK!" Bulla screamed out of the top of her lungs, as she stood up; before she knew it, she knew she could feel several stares in her direction.

Oh God, kill her now please… What would it take for her to gain some actual humility?

"Perfect! You're doing great! Now tell me, who is staring? Exactly?"

Bulla swallowed, before carefully noting her co-workers on the current floor. Fortunately, Goten was NOT in the room, so therefore, she felt a little better about herself. What would she have done if he was there? Oh, she didn't even want to THINK about it… Though there was a possibility she would have fainted.

"All of the guys are." Bulla admitted.

To be honest, the male population – working under Goten – wasn't necessarily bad people. Most of them were fairly nice and were NOT trying to get into Bulla's pants. Although same couldn't be said about the other 20%: they would sneak perverted glances her way sometimes, but Bulla would try her hardest to ignore them… But at least she knew how to fend for herself when anyone made any inappropriate advances toward her.

"Now why don't you throw in a little wink or two?"

"I didn't take you to be the exploitive type, Pan," Bulla muttered under her breath, before flashing a flirtatious smile and the batting of the eyelashes.

"Once you are comfortable being around with these guys, you should have no trouble standing out. Goten will be sure to notice."

Bulla didn't exactly hear that last part, seeing that a few guys whistled.

She couldn't help but feel a little bit flattered by the attention; she somewhat wished she could have done something ELSE to gain their attention. Yet… Bulla felt completely empowered. As long as she didn't come off as a slut, she would be comfortable doing this.

"Now, what else should you say…?" Pan wondered to herself. "I know! 'I'm single and I'm ready to mingle!' No, that's too cheesy. How about… 'I'm looking for a good time!'?"

"I'm looking for a good time!" Bulla proclaimed, raising her head up high – like she was proud and superior. She knew then that she sounded confident. Once she got through this, she knew that Pan would be right: she'd be confident enough to chase after Goten. "Call me maybe?"

Bulla didn't need Pan's help on that one.

And pretty soon, she was being handed phone numbers: some of those guys looked pretty eager to finally chase after the girl of their dreams.

Back in high school, Bulla would have cared less about boys and more so about clothes.

Now, wasn't that saying something?

**:3 :3 :3**

"So I was thinking, Goten; should I wear that red dress? I know, it makes me look fat…"

Goten, however, couldn't help but yawn. As much as he loved his fiancé, sometimes Valese would come across as a little too self-conscious. It made him wonder briefly if all women were like that…

"Goten, are you listening to me?" Valese harrumphed on the end of the phone, clearly stating her disapproval.

"I'm sorry; I was just…"

"I get it, Goten. You're running your own company and you get so stressed all the time. Why don't I make it up to you? Home-cooked dinner, how about that?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

Goten's eyes flickered toward outside of his office… he saw a flash of sapphire and it peaked his curiosity… He heard some whistles; he knew what that meant.

"I'll see you tonight, baby. Love you," Valese whispered, before hanging up.

Goten, however, barely noticed, as his onyx eyes caught the beautiful sight of Bulla Briefs – his best friend's younger sister – smiling like she had become Queen of the world…

He couldn't help but adore that confident sparkle in her azure eyes…

What was the world coming to now: him being attracted to her?

Goten knew… that he liked it.

**:3 :3 :3**

**To be honest, I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. LOL. **

**But still – please review! I'd LOVE to know what you think! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Honour

**Who is single and ready to mingle? LOL. That's like my favourite line ever; Smosh is the best! ^_^**

**Anyways, thank you goes out to….**

**Death101-Fox Version**: I see you are quite impressed; to be honest, I don't think I would have done it either… LOL. Of course you don't want to go question what Pan does in her free time (thinking of devious yet a little embarrassing ways to get Bulla hooked up with the guy of her dreams). Nor you do question how she does it… :P Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Atal15**: LOL! Seems to me that Goten has started to fall out of love with Valese; after all, his attraction to Bulla has just begun! :D

**TeeLee123**: "Single and ready to mingle!" LOL! That is the best line EVAH! XD But Goten did manage to sneak a glimpse of Bulla up high and confident. ;) She may actually go on a date with a guy – just to make Goten jealous. But that's later on…. :D Because I'm evil like that. XD

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman! Thanks!**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 14: Honour**

"I have to hand it to you, Pan. Now the rest of the male population is gawking at me like I'm going to take my clothes off," Bulla stated, before trying to ignore the hot, heated stares from most of the people in the room…

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Bulla knew from Pan's tone of voice – almost instantly in fact – that she was smirking in victory. Yeah, yeah, so Pan was right about this one thing. Didn't give HER the right to gloat.

"Considering that my self-esteem is at an all time high for the first time in a year, and that these guys were just hoping that I'd call them, I guess it's a good thing," Bulla snorted.

"As much as I want to hear about what is happening in the office, I have stuff to do."

"You just helped me – therefore, you do not have anything THAT important."

Bulla wasn't expecting Pan to admit anything in return; after all, she could just be as stubborn as she was sometimes.

"And you have work to do, Bulla. This isn't high school!"

"Let me remind you that I did most of the tutoring to you."

"Don't even start that up again; we have a difference of opinion on that matter."

Difference of opinion was the understatement of the year. Back in high school there were many things that Bulla and Pan could not agree on at all. It was amazing that they managed to grow up and start listening to each other a little more.

"Anyways, I should get back to work." Honestly, that was farther from the truth; Bulla's eyes flickered toward Goten's office… where she saw the man of her dreams walk in confident strides… it was like he was walking toward her; the look on his face was indescribable in words. Bulla's heart sped up. What was he going to do? Confess his love? Yeah right... that part will come eventually.

"Bulla, checking out a man with a tight butt does not count as work."

Bulla rolled her blue eyes, though she did not fight back with witty rapport. She had important things to do after all… like counting the number of times she can secretly say Goten's name without swooning in public. Of course she only did that at a regular basis at her house… but that was beside the point.

"Goodbye, Pan."

Click.

Bulla smiled. There. That felt satisfying…

"Now it's back to the emailing and shit," Bulla groaned, yet she did not notice a certain man already by her cubicle. The last thing she needed to be was being dense…

"What was that?"

"I just said it's back to the emailing and shit." Bulla retorted, before turning around to notice the curious gaze of Goten…

Bulla could swear that her heart stopped beating the moment she gawked in his beautiful onyx eyes… And the fact that her confidence was going to flush itself down the toilet right about now said pretty much EVERYTHING.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Honest," Bulla apologized to the best of her ability. Note that the only times she apologized when things were truly her fault. That depended on who you asked.

"No, I should apologize. I normally don't sneak up on beautiful ladies."

Bulla almost had to clutch her boobs when she heard him say the word beautiful… Did that mean…

"I mean I'm not the type to do that, you know?" Goten corrected himself.

Bulla didn't know how to react, so a blank look on her face was good. "Anyways… did you need something, boss?" Bulla asked, with a polite tone and a small smile.

"No, not really, actually. I just wanted to say hi and… whatnot."

Bulla raised an eyebrow, completely engrossed in the sight of Goten's lips forming into a weak smile. "That's when you heard me swear my ass off?" She put a hand to her lips, pretending to look surprised by her 'mistake'.

"And you're sure you're a lady?"

"Ask my parents; says on the birth certificate that I'm a girl."

Goten chuckled, as he gazed deep within the azure eyes that he had come to fancy… Not only was this young woman confident, she was funny as well as smart, nice and beautiful…

Bulla, however, grinned like an idiot. And that was putting it mildly… not to mention it was something that Pan would say if she was watching them now. Bulla couldn't believe that she had made Goten laugh: her heartbeat quickened and she felt proud of herself. But she wasn't close to winning his heart yet…

Then, it was at that point in time when Bulla noticed some heated stares coming from the east side… She reluctantly turned around to see two men smirking, and judging from the look in their eyes… it was like they had just said or that they were thinking something extremely inappropriate.

Bulla couldn't help but flush in embarrassment; she was never used to being the exploitive type. She, from what she knew, was never the girl that people gossip about in that way.

"Check it out; she's looking straight at us. You think she's going to show us her good stuff?"

Unfortunately for Bulla, one of those guys just had to say that loud enough for Goten to hear it too…

But it didn't stop Bulla from feeling embarrassed and it also didn't stop her from paling…

Goten noticed the frightened look on Bulla's facial features, which led him to believe that something was wrong.

He turned around, just when he heard two of his employees making an extremely inappropriate comment toward Bulla. And it pissed him off.

"Don't worry about them, they're just looking for a reaction out of me," Bulla tried to reassure Goten, but he wouldn't have it.

Her honour had to be defended.

"I'll be right back."

Bulla could only wonder what Goten was planning to do at this point… normally; she would have jumped in glee knowing that Goten was going to defend her.

"You got something to say for the whole class?"

Bulla felt like shrinking… She could hear how angry Goten sounded when he said that.

"Can we get a transfer? We won't be able to concentrate on our work if we're not sitting across from a pretty girl like her."

Bulla felt like she wanted to die now. Her life was over and she wasn't even 30! At least she had a good run… If only Pan were here to see what was happening now…

But the moment when she heard Goten's palms slap down against a desk was enough to validate her reasons for staying dead.

"Where I come from, a real man treats a woman with respect. If you want a transfer, I'll give you one. Just on the next floor."

Bulla definitely had a story for Pan when she came back to work.


	15. Chapter 15: Curiosity

**You guys make me so happy with your reviews! ^_^**

**Atal15**: I know, isn't it the sweetest moment ever? Although… when you hear Goten angry, you do not want to test his patience even further. LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**TeeLee123**: I wish Goten was my shining knight in armour (grumbles)… Thanks for reviewing!

**Princess-kagome1**: And I can't wait to hear from you! Thank you so much for reviewing! :D

**Death101- Fox Version**: It makes me wonder about that too! But I guess you'll find out soon enough… FYI, I know NOTHING about working in the office. The closest I ever know about that is watching The Office (American version with Steve Carell). LOL! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Amara the hedgehog**: No, no, it's okay! Life gets in the way sometimes. All I ever do on YouTube is watch Smosh; they are so hilarious! Thanks for reviewing!

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman! Thank you!**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 15: Curiosity**

"What colour should I paint my nails?" Bulla asked, as she laid down a tray full of bright pink, blue, purple, red and yellow nail polish unto the floor.

It was Saturday evening – the annual weekend sleepover between Pan and Bulla; this annual tradition hadn't stopped since junior high. It was an important milestone in their friendship. It was the one evening where they could talk about all sorts of things without being judged, interrupted, or eavesdropped. It was the one evening where they could watch terrible horror movies and listening to One Direction while eating popcorn and drinking Pepsi. It was the one evening where stress out of work couldn't put a damper on their moods.

"Should I paint them red? It is Goten's favourite colour, after all," Bulla pronounced, while Pan smiled… now that she was talking about Goten, it was pretty obvious what Pan was going to ask her.

"So tell me what happened after you got those guys' numbers. You said that something happened."

Bulla scrunched her eyebrows in confusion; Pan was NEVER gossipy… so why would she act as such now?

"Let's see: two perverts were talking nasty about me and Goten put them in their place."

Pan knew that Bulla was trying to play it cool, but really, she knew that she was secretly flattered… If Goten kissed her, there was no doubt that Bulla would talk about it to Pan for weeks.

"I know you're super happy about that, Bulla. There's no need to hide it from me," Pan shrugged her petite shoulders.

In 3, 2, 1… Bulla's lips turned into a cheerful grin and her azure eyes sparkled with excitement. Pan didn't blame her for acting this way, since she knew that no other guy had stood up for her like what Goten had done…

"He was just so sweet when he told those bums to back off. Although I admit that he sounded really pissed, but still." Bulla could reminisce in such a memory forever… until the point whenever Goten kissed her: then she'd only remember that for the rest of her life. That was, if she didn't marry Goten. If she DID marry Goten, then she'd make every moment count!

"I'd hate to see what Trunks would do if a bunch of guys hit on me," Pan wondered out loud. Although to be honest, Pan could handle it just fine in that situation. But still – it'd be nice to see Trunks defending her honour too…

"I know what you'd feel if a bunch of girls started to hit on him," Bulla snickered, right before her friend playfully punched her on the shoulder.

Pan frowned, as she crossed her bare arms. "Oh shut up. It's not funny." The thought of other girls stealing Trunks away from her was enough to make her vomit and to kick the crap out of them. Trunks was hers! She didn't think she'd be that possessive over someone, but apparently it was true.

"Well, enough of this moping. We've got a whole night of movies to get through. What should we watch?" Bulla was up on her feet, parading around in her dark blue fuzzy shorts and an onyx tank top, as she swung her hips to walk to the movie cabinet.

"How about… This Means War?" Pan suggested.

Bulla widened her eyes; why didn't she think of that?

Watching a film where two well-proportioned men (one of them British and the other one American) fight over the girl of their dreams was the ideal movie to watch.

It also made Bulla fantasize about two guys fighting over her… Oh, that was what girls like her did in their spare time. Note that she was sarcastic.

"Yes. Chris Pine and Tom Hardy are just the people I want to see," Bulla giggled, as though she were a child excited to open presents on Christmas morning. "Go get some Pepsi and popcorn. ASAP!"

Considering that Bulla was usually worried about digesting foods that were considered to make her 'fat', she sure didn't show it when watching a certain movie.

It must be in Bulla's family to eat the way that they do… They usually had to get groceries two times a week.

"I'll see what I can do, your majesty," Pan mocked, grinning wickedly, as she threw a pillow in her friend's direction.

"Thank you," Bulla replied, as though she didn't understand Pan's sarcasm.

Nothing could put a damper on Bulla's mood at this point. Not even the fact that her man of her dreams was already taken.

**:3 :3 :3**

Goten knew that the situation was going to slip out of his fingers if he didn't do something about it.

He honestly didn't know what he should do about it. Hell, if he told Trunks about what happened… he didn't even know what Trunks would do if Goten wanted to put the moves on Bulla.

But he couldn't help what had been done. His two employees had shamelessly talked about Bulla behind her back (inappropriate talk at that); something inside Goten just snapped when he heard that. He felt like beating them for talking about Bulla in such a way… it had disgusted him.

What was worse was that Goten didn't remember him being this protective over his fiancé. This could mean a lot of things, but nothing came to mind.

"Goten, are you okay?" He could feel Valese's hand on top of his own, gently rubbing it in a comforting manner.

For some reason, guilt was quickly consuming him. It was like he had done something wrong… It was not wrong, defending a woman's honour: granted that it was not his fiancé…

"I'm fine," Goten gave her one of his trademark smiles that made most women swoon.

However, Valese knew better than to let this thing go. She knew him better than that… "Are you sure it's work? I haven't seen you this conflicted, Goten. I'm starting to worry."

With beautiful brown eyes, a peachy complexion, smooth bow-shaped lips and silky, cocoa hair, Valese was just as gorgeous in appearance as well as in personality. She was sweet and understanding; just the type of girl that Goten needed in his life.

Although… something stirred within Goten; it was like someone had taken out his heart and replaced it with a new one. It was like his feelings were starting to change.

But how could this have happened? Goten had asked himself this time and time again, and no logical answer appeared in his mind. Only a vivid image of the girl that he had saved… Bulla Briefs.

"And you have become so distant. Are you seeing someone else?"

"That is not it at all, Valese."

_**I beg to differ, Goten…**_ His self-conscience told him over and over again.

"I would never cheat on you."

Goten did notice the lack of conviction in his voice… it was as though deep down, he knew the real truth. But he wasn't going to let himself fall for another woman. No way. He had a fiancé.

And so that meant he could only keep his relationship stable with Valese if he did not interact with Bulla.

A pang of pain sharply entered his chest, at the thought of ignoring his employee.

The slight attraction he had to that girl had to go away.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Nothing exciting happens here… only that Goten plans to act as though Bulla doesn't exist. That's not going to go over well with Bulla. **

**Please review – I would LOVE to know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16: Awkward

**I gotta tell you that this chapter had been thought up last night in my sleep. LOL. **

**I love how a good night's rest gives me the inspiration for this story. XD**

**Thanks go out to…**

**TeeLee123**: OMG! It's like my favourite movie (Chris Pine and Tom Hardy are irresistibly HOT! Like, SMOKING HOT!) And it is so hilarious. LOL. Ding! Ding! Ding! You're right about Bulla: she is NOT going to be pleased. :P Time for her special cussing out attack. XD

**Death101- Fox Version**: Bulla is pretty easy to read: you got that little assumption dead right! ^_^ Don't worry; you'll know more about Valese in this chapter… He he – a hostile environment is right!

**Atal15**: To be honest, red isn't my favourite colour. LOL. But it does look good on me… XD Anyways, if you think THAT was your fave chapter, just finish reading the story! XD

**Tiffany7898**: Aww, thank you very much! Your review is very much appreciated in my world :3.

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman! Thanks!**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 16: Awkward**

It was morning, and quite frankly, Bulla did NOT want to wake up. In fact, Pan wasn't even surprised at all for her lack of trying. She knew that Bulla tended to stay up late, drinking God knows what (alcohol was sometimes considered a possibility, but Bulla admitted nothing) until she realized that the next day was work. Luckily, Bulla didn't have work – since it was Sunday.

Pan noted that the golden light which was the sun refracted into the room, and honestly, Pan did not enjoy having the sun as her personal alarm clock. As much as she and Bulla loved the sun, both of them actually preferred the room in its darkest hour.

A kink in Pan's neck told her that it was time to get up and stretch; it wasn't at all surprising that Pan was sleeping on the couch, while Bulla was lying on her stomach; on the floor with blankets covering random parts of her body. Go figure. Especially considering that one could only see her bare legs.

Pan yawned; she figured now was as good as any other time to get some munchies. Breakfast was the important part of the day and Pan yearned for some coffee, as well as some bacon and eggs.

Her muscles were SORE! Bulla's pre-planned dance marathon to One Direction's newest album would be the main factor here… As much as Pan loved to dance, she hated feeling the aches and pains in her joints.

Pan slowly removed herself from the couch, before she stretched her arms and legs. At least she had a good night's sleep…

Pan's charcoal eyes fell unto the floor, of which Bulla was making it the current use of a bed. She contemplated waking her best friend up, but then decided that Bulla needed all the sleep she could get.

And so, Pan quietly tip-toed her way out of her friend's living room and into the kitchen. Anything could wake Bulla up – even the slightest whisper. Bulla had amazing ears at that.

"Morning, gorgeous."

Pan was not expecting to see the man of her life's ambition to be standing in the kitchen with a smirk on his handsome features.

Her hands fled straight to her chest, as though they were to stop her beating heart to leap out. Honestly, she would have cussed Trunks out for scaring the bejeezus out of her, but they both knew that Bulla would wake up; and if someone woke her up, they would have to deal with her enormous temper.

The other reason was that Trunks was shirtless; half-naked and only wearing a pair of boxers…

Pan would have drooled if it were the first time she had seen him that way… Instead, she silently praised how his muscles are the perfect size… and his chest: the urge to rub her fingers on his nicely chiseled skin was starting to ignite… she was even tempted to do it now.

"Like what you see?" Trunks smiled, in an arrogant manner, as he witnessed the way Pan rolled her eyes.

Pan swayed her hips in a seductive manner, as she walked toward him, then leaning closer… "Maybe. But I've seen better," Pan laughed, shrugging her elegant shoulders, all without taking her eyes away from Trunks – who looked peeved that Pan would say such a thing.

"You don't mean that," Trunks whispered, before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Pan wrapped her arms around his neck, as her fingers snaked through his purple locks, while returning the kiss with love and passion.

Then the kiss ended up to be more passionate – it sparked some pleasure, as Trunks kissed her harder, while his strong arms held her against his chest and his hands running up and down her back.

Pan moaned in ecstasy as he lifted her up in the air and her legs immediately wrapped around his hips.

Who said it was too early for some morning fun?

**:3 :3 :3**

It was one of those mornings when the world didn't end; Bulla was not in a cranky mood.

But if the sun continued to annoy her, that could change in a heartbeat.

Yet nothing could put a damper on Bulla's mood this morning; maybe it was her infatuation with Goten and how he stood up for her. Maybe it was the fact that it wasn't the time of the month for her.

The point was, Bulla woke up cheerful. If only she could wake up that way the other three hundred and sixty something days of the year.

Bulla yawned, still feeling incredibly tired. She and Pan had stayed up MUCH longer than usual; watching This Means War, dancing to all of One Direction's new tracks and caffeine would be the main reasons why. Then there was the fact that Bulla spent much of her time dreaming about Goten, seeing that caffeine prevented her from sleeping for hours… Sometimes, she wished she could kill the person who invented the stuff.

Bulla slipped out of the majority of quilts that she had managed to steal from Pan sometime during the night and decided to head to the nearest bathroom to wash up. Honestly, she felt like she was bloated, and it wasn't really a surprise since she had chugged down a lot of pop and ate a lot of junk food the previous night.

The first thing she had to do was wash her face; the first step into maintaining her natural appearance of staying clean. Then again, maybe she should take a shower first…

Yeah that would be wise.

Bulla was about to ask Pan if she felt just as disgusting as she did, only that she noticed she wasn't in the same room as her anymore. Which led her to believe she went wandering somewhere on her own.

Oh, why should she care? She knew this place well enough.

Bulla then proceeded to the bathroom, taking large steps; the urge to cleanse herself of anything less than pure was about to increase exponentially. She always made it clear that personal hygiene is a must.

However, it didn't occur to Bulla that someone was in the bathroom… much less two people going at it hard.

Bulla blinked as she recognized her brother and Pan getting it on. In the shower stall.

"Bulla? What the hell do you want?" Trunks couldn't help but feel as though his own sister was cock-blocking him.

Bulla scoffed, trying not to appear embarrassed for interrupting their intimate activities. "Okay, you know what? I assumed that no one else was in here. Don't blame me – I'm just scarred for life!"

"Well, geez. Thanks for thinking about how I feel," Pan retorted, with a sarcastic tone.

"You don't have to worry about that; it's not like I'll be able to use this shower anymore anyways!" Bulla cried out with a flustered blush covering most of her face.

UGH! The thought of being in the same vicinity as the couple that had SEX in the freaking stall was enough to make Bulla puke; she was glad that Pan had managed to win Trunks' heart, but she REALLY didn't need to see what kind of things they were up to as a couple.

And Bulla was pretty sure that image was burnt into her retinas for the rest of her existence.

Truth be told, Bulla would rather be at work right now.

**:3 :3 :3**

**That is definitely an awkward moment. LOL. **

**This chapter is KIND of an interlude… just a little bit of old-fashioned humour; relax already Trunks! XD**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter; please let me know what you think! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17: Unwise

**Get ready for the drama folks; and by drama, I really mean Bulla getting all ticked off at Goten for ignoring her. That should be an entertaining sight to see. I bet that makes me sound evil. Maybe it's because I am. LOL. Apparently, someone that I know said I worship the devil. Apparently – that is all I'm saying. XD**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Tiffany7898**: You are one dedicated reviewer; I appreciate you reviewing once again! I can't wait to hear more from you! :D

**Atal15**: If that happened to me in real life that would scar me for life. LOL. It's enough to do that to a person. XD

**Death101- Fox Version**: He should have locked the door – instead, he just had to assume that Bulla would go to another bathroom that's even farther away. It's amazing that their parents were away at that point. LOL.

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman! Thanks!**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 17: Unwise**

Oh why was it that most days Bulla went to work that she felt she had a huge hangover? Headaches were the worst, by far. Nothing else could be equal to the tremendous amount of pain that resulted from drinking so much alcohol. Granted that Bulla, of course, only drank to the point when she was self-conscious or feeling sorry for herself. Those days were long gone…

Bulla wished that she'd be able to skip out on boring work duties for the day, but unfortunately, a headache was not enough to excuse her. Mind her, she still thought it was similar to high school at times…

Then there was the fact that she was scarred for life – thanks to the awkward show starring Trunks and Pan.

God. Why did they not lock the door? Oh yeah, because they were far too busy making out to note something like that.

"Somebody's cranky," Pan stated; Bulla could definitely tell that she was enjoying the sight of her dear friend in one of those moods again.

"You think?" Bulla rolled her eyes, contemplating smacking Pan straight in the face. She could be considered to be quite violent if someone ticked her off that much. And it so happened that Pan did.

"Is it because you saw Trunks and I doing the nasty?" Pan snickered, still finding the look on her friend's face to be utterly hilarious. She would never grow tired of it…

"And you didn't lock the door because?" Bulla raised both of her eyebrows, as she pursed her lips into a straight line. This was Bulla attempting to appear intimidating… Fortunately, it worked on most people – who would be terribly afraid to be dealing with a hot temper like hers, but unfortunately, Pan wasn't most people.

"Come on, Bulla. There's like a million bathrooms in your house. You couldn't have picked any other one?" Bulla thought that Pan's reasoning did not help her win the argument. Even if she still had used it, they should have had the decency to LOCK the DAMN DOOR.

"Whatever. But now unto more pressing subjects." By more pressing subjects, Bulla really meant Goten. "How should I thank him for saving my life?"

Pan snorted. "He saved your reputation."

Bulla merely said 'meh' as she shrugged her shoulders, not even caring that Pan had the audacity to correct her. "Same thing, really."

Of course Bulla would think that 'reputation' and 'life' meant the same thing. And this was coming from the girl who had no idea what was the difference between being stalker-licious and being in love.

"Maybe a kiss on the cheek will suffice?" Bulla pondered out loud, gazing out the large, glass window beside her… she gazed off into the distance and it looked as though she were in a trance. Maybe she was actually considering her little idea.

"This isn't the medieval era, Bulla," Pan rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief at her friend's antics.

"I know it's not, thank you very much. Goten obviously deserves high praise for standing up for me. Not many guys would do that in this day and age."

How would Bulla know anything about that? It wasn't like she dated anyone in high school… not to mention she was completely judging what everyone else would be like. It was totally typical of Bulla to think that.

"I just love how you assume that most guys are totally lacking in manners," Pan retorted, in a sarcastic manner. "What kind of a person are you?"

"Hey – at least I take the time to know the guy before I jump into bed with them." It was true; at her age, Bulla had yet to actually sleep with anyone… she was just looking for the right guy and that so happened to be Goten.

"And speak of the devil," Pan chuckled, interrupting her friend from ranting any further. She turned her head to the side as she locked her gaze unto Goten's figure, who walked out of his office.

"And here's my chance," Bulla winked, as she grinned from ear to ear.

Pan could only hope that she wouldn't kiss him…

Bulla's heart was pumping the moment she started to walk toward the man of her dreams; it was like she was finally going to confess her love for this guy, which actually made her feel more nervous than anything else. She flicked her cerulean hair behind her shoulders, trying to come off as confident – which she was.

Hey, she wore five inch black pumps, a mid-thigh length onyx skirt that hugged her curves and a puffy ivory blouse to complete the look was what upheld Bulla's self-esteem. Make herself look beautiful and she'd be feeling pretty damn great about herself.

Then there was the fact that a lot of people were staring at her, which only contributed to her ego boosting itself up sky high. If only Pan knew how much of a help she was… come to think of it, she was the one who suggested the idea in the first place.

Bulla's smile was pretty contagious, as she returned some of the wondrous gazes that she had received. Oh yeah; she could definitely do this.

"Hey there," Bulla waved her hand in greeting, as her eyes sparkled in delight.

However, she failed to notice that something was wrong.

Goten merely grunted in return, shoving his hands into his pockets. Maybe he was a little flustered? Maybe he didn't get enough sleep?

"I just wanted to say thank you, once again, for saving me last week. Normally, I would have had my friend to help me out, but she bailed on me."

Then it had just occurred to Bulla that his eyes were not looking into hers: he was staring at the floor, as though he wished that he could escape this conversation.

"So I was wondering… if you would like to… grab a bite to eat with me after work." Considering that Bulla had next to no love life, she found herself asking Goten – the epitome of handsomeness and sweet demeanor – on a date. What were the odds?

And what would be the odds if he said yes? Then she'd be leaping for joy, and she would not be surprised if she kissed him on the lips in front of everybody… That would be a dream come true!

"I'm not interested."

Those words were nothing but her hopes being crushed… "What?" Bulla prayed it wasn't true; maybe he was just in a bad mood. But at this point, convincing herself of this would be utterly useless.

Only the cruel look in his onyx eyes when he finally lifted his head to stare into her own eyes made her feel… hopeless.

"I'm not interested in a woman who can't even stand up for herself. I'm not interested in dating a woman that is shallow. I want a girl who can stand out – not someone screaming for attention. And as I recall, I have to be at a meeting. Make sure you finish that invoice by tomorrow."

Bulla was about to croak out a reply, yet he had beaten her to it. "And for your sake, I'd better wear some slacks to work for now on. You wouldn't want someone to look up that skirt now, would you?"

Her fairy tale dream was lost; all of her romantic dreams were shattered into thousands of pieces. The cause? Goten. The man that she had loved for a long time; the man that she could only love.

He had broken her into a million pieces: like he was telling her that she was incapable of romantic feelings. It was like the world had come to an end for her.

The fact that he had said those horrible things to her made her feel… unworthy of his attentions. He made her feel like some slut who wished to get with every guy she met. And that hurt.

Screw hangover headaches – the feeling of her heart being broken was much, much worse.

So this was what happened when she chased after her dreams. She would always get shut down.

**:3 :3 :3**

**She'll be sad about Goten, I guarantee you that. But then she'll turn pissed and she'll confront him. **

**Too bad she has to take what Goten said to her as the truth. Or was it the truth? (hint, hint) **

**Anyways, please review – I'd love to know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18: Irrational

**I'm not trying to make Goten the bad guy here (nor am I making Pan the bad girl too). You'll see why in this chapter… But I hope you enjoy it!**

**Death101- Fox Version**: Oh, ho, ho. You're certainly dead right about Bulla going after Goten… Angry is indeed an understatement in these circumstances. LOL. But we WILL see how Trunks will react: it may surprise you to found out what his reaction is.

**TeeLee123**: If you slap Goten in the face, make sure to hit him in the crotch area; sure it seems like it's overdoing it, but don't you think he deserves it? LOL!

**Atal15**: You can't always like a person every minute of every hour of every day. 0_0 And second of all, it was NOT Pan's fault! Just read on, okay? :D

**Amara the hedgehog**: Unfortunately, you did have to experience it with Bulla: the horrification and the fact that you are probably scared for life. Take these cyber cookies as a sympathetic present. I hope you enjoy them! But seriously, you are not a horrible person; many times, I never leave reviews unless I absolutely know what to say… Thanks for reviewing!

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman! Thank you!**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 18: Irrational**

Bulla's self esteem crumbled that evening; the thoughts of Goten harshly rejecting her completely dampened her perspective of things.

Hell, she was so sad that she didn't even notice the expression on Pan's face, as she quietly walked past her as she proceeded to go toward the female restroom.

And for the next five minutes, Bulla had found herself crying: she was hurt that her first love had been so cruel to her… It even led her to think (for one moment) that he did have a fiancé and she was probably the opposite of what she was.

But there was something that told Bulla to grow a pair of freaking balls and to speculate whether if Goten was in character. Because deep, deep down, Bulla had realized that something was not right…

Yet Bulla had only realized that Goten had only acted that way for a certain reason when she was alone in her bedroom, in the dark, watching a cheesy chick flick and eating some strawberry ice cream. She only realized that Goten had a reason for acting the way he did when tears slipped down her cheeks, as she noted from the movie, the main character had confessed he was only trying to protect the female lead from himself…

And that caused Bulla to think back to her own situation; and so she had continued to contemplate Goten's true motives for hurting her – for breaking her heart.

Did he truly mean what he said to her?

_**I'm not interested in a woman who can't stand up for herself. I'm not interested in dating a woman that is shallow.**_

Ouch. Double ouch. Those words had emotionally broken through her heart and killed the organ that held deep feelings toward Goten. Those words meant to harm her in that very way; they were meant to question her ability to love anyone else.

Before Bulla could even think about how her life had no purpose, her cell phone rang – the tune of "I Love You" by Avril Lavigne – interrupted Bulla's thoughts, as well as the movie playing on the screen.

No doubt it was Pan, who probably witnessed the entire scene, who was calling to comfort her. Unfortunately, such a pep talk would not work at this point.

Bulla felt like shit; eating too much ice cream was doing bad things to her self-esteem, she was pretty sure her skin was as pale as a corpse and her eyes had to be puffed up and irritable from too much crying.

She was not at her best – Bulla had to admit that.

Her family was no doubt worrying about her; if Trunks had not heard the story from Pan, he would be soon. There was no telling how Trunks would feel, since Goten was his best friend. Bulla's parents were probably arguing how to deal with the situation with a daughter who would not tell them what the problem was.

This had all happened because they forced her to develop a work ethic at Goten's company. If she didn't get that job, she wouldn't have to deal with severe heartbreak.

But… then she wouldn't have fallen in love. She wouldn't have a major confidence boost to help her with said love life.

"You have reached the sad, lonely, depressed clone of Bulla Briefs. Please don't leave a pity message after the beep."

"I saw what happened. I really am sorry, Bulla."

Of course Pan was the only person who would know that Bulla had no clone and that she would always pick up the phone – no matter what.

"I just feel like it was a huge waste of time." It was no lie; after hearing what Goten had to say about her, it was like everything she ever said was totally pointless. It was as though her feelings for Goten had only existed to remind her of the pain that he inflicted toward her.

"No, it was not. I'm pretty certain he didn't mean any of that, Bulla."

"How could you know that? You didn't hear what he said to me. He just said the cold, hard truth to me. I guess I needed the wake up call."

At least Bulla knew now better to chase after a man who was already engaged.

"He didn't tell you the truth, Bulla. He lied to you."

Bulla scoffed; what could Pan really know? "What do you know about it, Pan? What I did wasn't fair to Goten or his fiancé! I should have just listened to you when you told me that he was engaged." And now Bulla had to pay the bloody price for it.

"You know, I'd slap you right in the face if I were there. But I'm not. I am keeping your brother calm – who is just tempted to castrate Goten's head for what he said to you; even though Trunks knew that Goten was engaged. Don't you see, Bulla? Even Trunks knows that Goten has feelings for you!"

"Goten doesn't even know me," Bulla whispered in a solemn tone, as she stared at the floor in a melancholy manner.

"Then take the time to know him! You could lose him forever."

"That's not the point, Pan. The point is that I've already tried doing that. But he has no interest in someone shallow and someone that is weak."

"Listen to yourself, Bulla. Do you honestly believe that he hates you? Do you truly think that he doesn't care?"

_He never meant what he said,_ that same voice penetrated Bulla's mind, as the voice echoed. _He doesn't hate you… he cares in his own way…_

"I just… wanted to know what he's thinking," Bulla admitted, as she took another bite of her delicious ice cream.

"Are you eating ice cream?" Pan sounded disgusted; she was never one to have a sweet tooth.

"Maybe."

"Are you watching the same chick flick that you always watch when something horribly depressing happens to you?"

"Yeah."

"Then we are going to have a problem."

In other words, Pan was going to do everything in her power to make sure that Bulla would be happy.

**:3 :3 :3**

Goten felt plain miserable; that was the lightest way to put it. He honestly didn't know how bad he felt about cutting off that one person from his life… not that they were in it to begin with. But things changed…

He thought he could only love one person, but even that had changed…

At first it was a simple attraction, but then it complicated things. It made Goten think for a moment… why would he love her? The woman with the mystic blue eyes and the soft locks of azure hair cascading down her shoulder: the woman that aroused instincts within him to protect her. She was delicate – she was born to be protected. There was also something else about her that attracted him to her.

Yet Goten's engagement to Valese had stopped him from getting what he wanted; it had stopped him from wanting to kiss Bulla Briefs… it had stopped him from wanting so much more with her…

And so he still couldn't stop thinking about her; the problem was, Valese had a general idea of what was going on. She was never one to start hissy fits about this sort of thing. She would only ask him if he had feelings for her: plain and simple. For the past few months, it was as though Goten's feelings had evolved.

It was typically confusing; Goten had only been the one-woman sort of guy. But time liked to mess with him, as did karma.

As he sat on Valese's blue leather couch, he could hardly concentrate watching the latest episode of "Arrow". Instead, he could only look depressed… and absolutely devastated.

Goten could only remember the conversation he had with Valese; she had an ultimatum. She did not deserve heartbreak and coming from a nice guy like him, it was all the more shocking for her to deal with.

Valese had told him that she was not getting married to a man who had feelings for another girl. The sad part was… Goten couldn't even try to defend himself. Which led to Valese leaving and God only knew when she would come back. But Goten knew that Valese was upset about this whole situation.

He had already lost her.

Valese was never going to come back. That much was certain.

And what about the woman that inevitably captured his attention? There was no doubt that he had lost her as well (granted that he never had her in his grasp), since had acted as a pretentious prick.

Goten thought that he was protecting her from himself… but in the end, he hadn't. He had caused her heart to break – and Goten knew fully well that Bulla did not deserve that. She was innocent… she was gentle and delicate – one had to treat her with care.

Just seeing her in such an upset state of shock caused Goten to feel nothing but dread and misery. It was his fault that she had become tainted with pain.

But what would Goten do now – without anyone in his life?

All he could do now was waiting for the inevitable phone call from Trunks.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Next chapter entails Bulla getting her head in the game to confront Goten! **

**Please review – I'd love to know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19: Revelation

**Unfortunately, the story will be coming to an end in one or two chapters. But let's make the best of this story, shall we? I hope you guys will LOVE this chapter! ^_^**

**Death101- Fox Version**: I am so sorry to confuse you on that… I meant to put in 'cut off Goten's head' but apparently, my mind was just at odds and ends. :P and Gohan will not be featured in this story; it's weird I never mentioned that in like the first chapter. LOL.

**Amara the hedgehog**: I really don't want you to feel sad about it! ^_^ But then again, I know what that feeling is like… I can't have any cyber cookies right now, but thanks. Sharing FTW!

**Wittykittylizzie**: Yep – a kiss is definitely in order! ^_^ Really? You threw cyber rocks at him? OMG, the poor boy is just going to lose it. XD Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Tiffany7898**: I didn't mean to make you feel sad! :( Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Atal15**: Yeah, it's a new one… I probably just updated super quick. LOL.

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman! Thanks!**

**The Office Stalker**

**Chapter 19: Revelation**

Bulla was a big girl and if there was anything that she had learned throughout high school, was that big girls do not cry. They don't freak out if no one sent them Valentine's Day candy, they don't get scared once they realized that the power was out and they certainly don't cry their guts out if the first crush of their life rejected them. Come to think of it, Bulla did just that, but she knew now that the only time she should cry that much was if she lost a dear person in death…

After getting slapped in the face by Pan's shocking truths about Goten, Bulla got herself back on track. She was never going to be the kind of woman that can't stand up for herself: she will be strong and will not be proclaimed as weak! She was going to be as confident as she was before.

The thing was, Bulla didn't realize that until two days after Goten had supposedly broke her heart; and it wasn't until Monday morning that she woke up feeling like the day was going to be amazing. She knew that Pan had to be right about Goten: if there was anyone she trusted more so than herself, it was Pan. She obviously knew what she was doing.

Bulla felt like she was going to take on the world, which led to her not putting on as much makeup as she did in the morning. She only put a couple coats of mascara and some lip gloss; normally, she would have put on some foundation, eyeliner and eye shadow, but it was one of those days that Bulla did not feel like it.

The only thing she should feel like doing was confronting Goten: oh, was she EVER going to cuss him out. She did, on some level, care as to why Goten decided to act so cold and grumpy toward her. As long as Bulla knew the truth, she should be happy for what she'd find out.

"Morning, Trunks," Bulla cheerfully patted her brother on the shoulder, as she made her way through the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

"Someone's in a happy mood today," Trunks noted, his tone full with suspicion. Just after two nights of crying and watching horrible chick flicks, Trunks knew something was still wrong with his sister: who just had to act all so delightful in the morning.

"Shouldn't I be? Or should I act all sad and glum?" Bulla retorted, as Trunks shrugged his shoulders in response.

"And why are you so PMS-y today?" Bulla asked, pretending to sound curious. In truth, Trunks had heard about what happened with Goten and Bulla. He didn't know why he was so pissed at Goten – who was engaged – who tore Bulla's heart apart. Trunks should be gloating in Bulla's face that girls like her should never enter the home-wrecking business. But there was a protective side to Trunks; whenever his sister got hurt, he'd always be there. In his own way, he loved Bulla as a sister.

"You know, you're lucky you get to see the caring side to me, Bulla. I'm just tempted to go to Goten's house and kick his –"

Bulla interrupted, before Trunks could finish off his threat. "You are not going to do anything. You hear me? If anyone is going to kick someone's ass, it's going to be me."

Trunks snorted in disbelief. "I hate to tell you sweetheart, but you're not exactly Charlie's Angels material."

Bulla raised both of her eyebrows, also appearing to be skeptical. "Oh? And you are?"

"So you should just let me do my job."

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but you are going to be spending the entire day with Pan," Bulla pouted, but both of them knew that she wasn't at all sad about that. "So that means your ass is staying here, while I go. You're just lucky that Pan doesn't have to work today."

"I can make my own dates, thank you," Trunks gave his younger sister a playfully angry stare. He wasn't angry at her, by all means, but did she have to know that?

"Why don't you tell that to Pan? She's the one who came up with the idea, after all."

It was so priceless to see Trunks appearing to be flustered about something; it was always fun to see his reaction. As long as Bulla didn't take it too far….

"Oh, and if I were you, I'd lock the bathroom door next time. Just so you know. Then Dad wouldn't be the one to catch you guys doing the nasty next time. Okay?"

Bulla didn't even have to wait to get a response from Trunks, as she pranced out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand.

It was like she was just that confident to not ever spill any of her precious brown liquid on the floor. Then again, Trunks wouldn't be surprised if Bulla managed to knock into something like a total klutz.

"OWW!" Bulla's scream rang throughout the house, no doubt interrupting the parents on the third floor.

Trunks chuckled. Oh, it was times like these when you had to appreciate every moment…

**:3 :3 :3**

"This will teach you not to run around in the house with no pants on AND a cup of boiling hot coffee in your hand," Trunks teased his little sister, who grumbled in response.

"STFU, Trunks," Bulla hissed, as Trunks helped bandage up her hands, which took the majority of the burn. She was lucky none of her coffee (that she had managed to spill epically onto the floor) had gotten onto her precious lean legs.

"I still think you should thank me," Trunks crossed his arms, as he lifted his head up in an arrogant manner.

Bulla snorted; she was just as stubborn as Trunks was – if not more. "Are you kidding? You didn't help me at all!"

"I wonder what Goten will think of you, clumsy," Trunks taunted.

Bulla growled; she hated it when Trunks had to tease her continuously about guys. Not only that, he was one of the reasons she couldn't date a good guy in junior and high school. He was the cock-block. Not her dad (who could certainly kill a guy just by staring into his eyes), certainly not her mom, but it had to be TRUNKS out of all people.

The stories were still being told to this day.

"I wonder what Pan thinks about you," Bulla retaliated, but didn't come off as sassy as she would have hoped. "I'm sure she could name off a hundred things that are considered to be flaws."

"Not as many flaws as you," Trunks mocked, as he ruffled her cerulean –shaded head.

"Whatever. Now out – I have to change." Trunks raised an eyebrow as he witnessed her pointing out toward the hall. It was like she was insinuating he was a freaking dog! Unbelievable…

**:3 :3 :3**

Bulla Briefs was on a mission; everyone in the office could pretty much tell that she was ticked. No one could ever insinuate that the emotion flickering in her bright eyes was anything BUT anger.

Heck, even the way that she strutted across the halls made people stop and stare, completely curious; they were probably wondering what Bulla was going to do next…

Heck, some people had the gall to worry that she was going to unleash her feminine fury on everyone in the room. Bulla should feel pleased; now she wouldn't have to worry about interruptions.

Bulla knocked loudly and repeatedly on her boss' door; until he got his lazy butt off his seat and answered it, she wouldn't stop. Which, again, was a sign of how mad she really was.

He messed with her heart (God knew WHY) – she had every right to be mad at him. Then again, it wasn't junior high…

Then heaven answered all her prayers, as Goten finally opened the door…

Once that happened, she immediately entered as quickly as she could; she slammed the door and placed her hands on her hips.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to appear intimidating while her heartbeat was increasing exponentially. Judging from the surprised expression on Goten's face, Bulla felt proud of herself.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bulla noted that this was the first time that she had a major angry outburst at work. The mortification for doing so would probably crawl its way through her heart later. "You tell me that I'm shallow, you tell me I am weak, fine. But what brought that on?" Bulla had been told many things, but she had NEVER heard anyone say that she was shallow. It was like she lacked character. And we all know that wasn't true.

"You could have told me from the beginning, because that is what everyone sees in me, isn't it?"

"That is not true," Goten replied, as his onyx eyes stared deep into her own. "You are not shallow and you are not weak."

"Then why did you tell me all of those awful things? Honest to God, I wouldn't say anything bad about you! You're just… perfect," Bulla finished her rant, as she took a deep breathe in. It was hard to stay calm when all violent emotions were starting to take over her judgment. It was like she was going to turn into the She-Hulk.

"I said those things to protect you, Bulla. I said those things because I was afraid that I'd lose everything that I have."

"Bull! That is bull you are giving me!" Bulla just wanted to see how he'd react… "I bet you just couldn't be selfless around me, couldn't you?"

Bulla's heart was about to leap out of her chest, as she felt strong arms rein her into his chest – holding her… He kept his eyes on her person and there was a sparkle in his beautiful charcoal eyes.

"I can't ever be selfless around you, Bulla."

Then Bulla's dream came true – and it made her happy…

His lips crashed unto hers with a passion that Bulla had no idea it even existed; his lips were burning to touch her own and they were soft and sweet… Bulla returned the kiss, which was about to turn deadly. But the entire moment felt right; being with each other felt right, to put it simply.

It was absolutely perfect.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Next chapter is the epilogue! Not gonna lie, it's probably going to be up very soon – two days later at the most. :P **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :3 Please review: I still love to know what you think!**


	20. Epilogue: The Office Lover

**This is the end! I am so SAD! :P **

**But I hope you enjoy this final installment – if you would so kindly let me know what you think!**

**LNCrow**: I love One Direction too! ^_^ They're like my favourite boy band. LOL!

**Amara the hedgehog**:  Their first kiss… it certainly won't be the last! XD I think I should tell the police that I have no motive for killing you; and I also have an air-tight alibi. XD LOL!

**Death101- Fox Version**: Yeah, I know it was a little fast, wasn't it? I know what you mean about the past and present tense; I'll try not to do that to you again next time. LOL. But thank you very much for supporting me all this time! You are a true reviewer! :D

**Tiffany7898**: I have to thank you for reviewing; your support meant a lot to me! ^_^

**Wittykittylizzie**: Don't you love it when a story ends the moment you find that story? Cyber roses. LOL. That's a good one – you are very hilarious! XD Thank you SO much for reviewing!

**Guest**: Unfortunately, the curtains have to close sometime! Thanks for reviewing!

**TeeLee123**: I thought it was pretty cute too; I just love how Trunks didn't do anything… LOL. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Status: Who the heck cares if I say it's edited? The story is pretty much over… LOL.**

**The Office Stalker**

**Epilogue: The Office Lover**

"You know at some point, we're going to have to do this on a bed, right?"

Considering that she was the one who dressed up especially for him, as well as the fact that he pulls her into his office, he shouldn't even have to talk. Sex was inevitable in their relationship; the funny thing was, the only place where they'd do it with no regrets was his office.

"I already know that. Why – are you trying to get out of this one?" Bulla's azure eyes sparkled, as her lips turned into a pout: it was just the expression that her boyfriend couldn't resist…

Goten gulped, already knowing what was going to happen…

It was inevitable; Bulla, on a once a week basis, would barge into his office and claim that she'd help him release all of his stress. Release was the underlined word, here.

Goten had no problem expressing his attraction and his love to the girl that he had admitted that he loved since seven months prior…

Ever since then, they had taken the time to fully know one another. The laughter, the flirting, the touching and the conversations would never end for very long. Bulla and Goten, as well as their respective friends, had noticed how happy they became in that short amount of time.

"You are so cute when you're nervous," Bulla sighed in ecstasy as she kissed her boyfriend on the lips, running her fingers through his dark, onyx hair. She was envious that his locks of hair were shinier and smoother than her own; that reminded Bulla to ask him what kind of shampoo he had been using…

Goten reciprocated the kiss, immensely enjoying the feel of Bulla's soft, pink lips – which tasted like cinnamon – pressed against his own. His hands ran all over her back and backside, squeezing gently at the flesh that he had come to claim as his.

The kiss became quite heated, as Goten lifted her up, as her legs wrapped around his waist, and pressed her against the wall – none too gently but not too harsh either. He wanted her now; only Bulla could tease him and make him feel so good…

"Goten, we can't do this now," Bulla gasped, as his hot lips kissed her neck.

"Why not? You always set the mood for it for the past few months," Goten replied, huskily, as his fingers traced patterns on her silky smooth thighs. Her body was fantastic… but her personality was even better. She was humourous, charming and cute – not to mention kind, intelligent…

"I know, but we can't risk anything this time. You have a meeting in twenty minutes," Bulla sighed, as her boyfriend kissed her on the lips for the last time. Unfortunately.

"Way to ruin the mood, sweetheart," Goten chuckled, removing his prying fingers from her milky, porcelain skin.

"I so do not ruin the mood. I am just saying," Bulla retorted defensively, placing her hands on her hips. "Remember when my dad caught us in the shower? THAT ruined the mood."

They were so close to having sex yesterday morning… of course, karma thought it would be an excellent idea to rain on their parade.

Of course it took Bulla twenty minutes to calm her father down, who was about to go bat-shit crazy on Goten… Sure, her family was overprotective, but it was at moments like these that you just had to appreciate forever.

"We were just preparing for Valentine's Day," Goten answered back, trying to appease his girlfriend.

"I know and my dad knows that too. But he just won't admit that you'd be an awesome son-in-law."

The topic of marriage had been passed around as much times as the sweet potatoes at dinner last night at Bulla's house. Bulla was flustered; completely embarrassed that she had always figured she'd marry the man of her life. Goten's reaction was just as mortifying as Bulla's – when Bulma had mentioned it in passing. Trunks looked like he was about to choke the moment Bulma said such a thing and Vegeta… well… it looked like he was about to start a fight. Who was the cock-block now?

"So, speaking of Valentine's Day… I was thinking…"

Oh no. This could not be good; the last time that Bulla had come up with a way to spice up their romantic life… let's just say that nothing but awkwardness and a mortified Trunks came out of it. What was it with people interrupting?

"Double date with Pan and Trunks."

Granted that Trunks usually made jokes at Bulla's expense, Goten was curious as to what made Bulla come to that decision.

"Really?" What was the ulterior motive?

"Oh, my God, Goten – I'm not thinking of anything to embarrass you okay? It's not like it's the first time we went on a double date."

Goten chuckled, as he witnessed his girlfriend's cheeks turn into a dark shade of burgundy; he kissed her on the cheek, couldn't help but think to himself that he would never grow tired of seeing Bulla's embarrassed expression. It was one of the many things that he loved about her.

"So anyways, I'll be wearing a red dress, so please match with me. Okay?"

Leave it to Bulla to make all of the decisions like that.

"And yes, you are going to pick me up at seven o'clock, and we're going to Loston Gizza's. Okay?"

Again, anyone looking on would say that she was wearing the pants in this relationship. But, not to anyone's surprise, that was ANOTHER thing that Goten couldn't help but adore about her; she was adorable, trying to be dominant. It suited her quite well… Although, her bossy traits were a different story.

"Yes Ma'am," Goten winked and grinned suggestively.

Bulla squealed, as she felt a lingering hand on her backside, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Now go to your meeting!" Bulla was so flustered…. And she never knew if she'd be able to get used to his flirtatious nature.

Once Bulla was alone, she knew that she had to clutch her chest; every single time Goten managed to surprise her, it was like her boobs were going to bounce off her chest. Obviously, that wouldn't be a good thing.

**:3 :3 :3**

"I swear to God, if you make another joke about how 'fat' I am, you are not getting any for the next month and a half." Why was it that guys just loved to tease girls on their body weight?

"You are not fat, Bulla," Goten rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's remark, as he held her bridal style in his arms, while trying to unlock the door of his apartment. "And Trunks can clearly see that too."

If one would ever hear such a statement coming from someone, Trunks was probably the one that would say such a thing. Even though he tried to be romantic to Pan, of which she appreciated greatly, there was this one part of him that remained his inner child. He couldn't help but make such teasing comments.

"But overall, I did have a good time tonight," Bulla whispered, before kissing Goten's cheek briefly.

"Other than the fact you had a little bit much to drink?" Goten looked into her eyes, appearing to be skeptical.

"That's why I have you to carry me," Bulla giggled, as though Goten had said something even remotely funny.

"Okay," Goten deadpanned, before he entered his apartment. The first stop was his room: the only place in the apartment that didn't reek of anything BUT Goten. No doubt it was Bulla's favourite place to be.

"Goten, it's so bright in here," Bulla moaned, hiding her face in Goten's shoulder, breathing in his masculine musk…

Goten sighed; dealing with Bulla when she was a LITTLE bit drunk was somewhat of an issue. Mostly because she was not a strong drinker and could say the most ridiculous things – and she wasn't even 100% drunk. Not to mention that it was February 14th. Valentine's Day.

He delicately laid Bulla down on his bed (whenever he reached that point, he didn't know) and shut the lights off so his bedroom was engulfed in complete darkness.

"Goten, I know you told me this, but… did you ever regret what you did or were you glad that…"

Goten tensed, as he stared into his girlfriend's eyes in the dark; her eyes were shining with curiosity… it was as though she was serious: she wanted to know…

"I wouldn't regret anything, Bulla." He kissed her forehead, letting his nose linger in her hair, of which he could smell the addicting aroma of rain and tiger lilies. "I love you."

It was at that point when Goten could tell that Bulla smiled as well. "I love you more."

And it was as though the Gods were urging for them to kiss the night away without any regrets.

And there was no regrets… because on this night, there was only a boy and girl proclaiming their love for each other; neither one of them would look back.

Who knew that Bulla could have won the heart of her boss? Who knew that because of pure strength and the will to not give up, would she ever make Goten fall in love with her?

Love was one of those great mysteries that no one could understand; but one would have to know that true love did exist…

**:3 :3 :3**

**One of the things you have to know about me is that I sometimes lie. Especially when it comes to updates. I know I said I'd update like two days later, but here we are! XD**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this story; because it was a thrill to write!**


End file.
